Carmesim
by Yukishiro-san
Summary: Nc-18. Se seus sonhos não fossem mais meros sonhos, se você confrontasse com o irreal, se você se apaixonasse por alguém inatingível, o que você faria ?
1. Prólogo

**[b][i]N/A: Essa é uma fic original baseada no universo de Twilight – mas com algumas adaptações -. Os personagens do livro não serão mencionados aqui. Espero que gostem. =3~~[/b][/i]**

**[b]Sempre gostei de observar as pessoas ao meu redor. Isso facilitava para "ler cada pessoa". Um hobby estranho, admito. Nada de impressionante, nada de mágico.**

**Algumas pessoas são incrivelmente fáceis de ler, essas eu chamaria de livro aberto. Já outras....**

**Sabe quando o desafio de ler uma expressão impassível se torna obsessão ?**

**Nunca, em toda a minha curta vida fui mais observadora – ou tentei – ou me empenhei tanto em algo como decifrar expressões. Afinal, quando um hobby bobo se torna incrivelmente importante em sua vida, você se prende totalmente à ele. Quão doentia isso é eu ainda não sei. Talvez eu nunca saiba....[/b]**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**Eu observava de forma entediada a paisagem que corria livre lá fora, atrás das janelas de vidro do trem. Não pude deixar de suspirar cansadamente. Em pensar que aquele aparentemente seria meu único entretenimento pelos próximos 60 minutos. Não que não fosse bonito. Pelo contrário, a paisagem era realmente bonita, mas eu não estava com o meu melhor humor, então aquilo possivelmente só me irritaria mais. **

**A estação de Waterloo já estava a uns bons quilômetros para trás quando alguém me cutucou. Não me virei pra ver quem era. Minha irritação tem o dom de bloquear minha curiosidade.**

**- Eai querida, ta gostando ? É bonito, né ? – O tom de meu pai era simpático, levemente confiante. Eu não respondi, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar, ao invés disso, continuou. – Quer um refrigerante ? Ou algo pra comer ? – As últimas perguntas de meu pai me obrigaram a dar uma resposta.**

**- Não. – Respondi monossilabicamente. Minha voz saiu fria e cortante, como a lâmina afiada de uma navalha. Pude ouvir meu pai suspirar cansadamente. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que minhas próximas respostas seriam tão monossilábicas quanta essa.**

**- Aposto que vai gostar de Winchester, Lizzie querida. – Agora era minha mãe quem falava. – É uma cidade fantástica ! – Agora o tom de minha mãe era uma estranha combinação de excitação com compreensão, com uma pitada de conforto, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos.**

**Sim eu já sabia da história toda de cor: Mamãe e papai haviam morado lá na infância, e blá blá blá. Estávamos nos mudando pelo o que devia ser a milésima vez. Já era bem difícil se adaptar a um local, e quando isso finalmente acontece, adivinha, seus pais resolvem se mudar. Sempre assim. Isso dificultava bastante o relacionamento com pessoas da minha idade. Na verdade eu não tinha amigos. Nunca ficamos tempo o suficiente num lugar para que eu conseguisse fazer amigos, e meu jeito introvertido não ajudava. Mas isso não parecia ser problema para Mathew, meu irmão mais novo. Diferente de mim, ele sempre foi muito bom em lidar com as pessoas, talvez fosse seu talento. Em horas como essa eu realmente o invejava.**

**A desculpa da vez para a mudança foi o estresse com cidades grandes, e que um lugar tão calmo quanto Winchester seria ótimo para uma família como a nossa.**

**Consultei o relógio de pulso para saber que ainda tínhamos 35 minutos de viagem pela frente, e uma repentina vontade de dormir tomou conta de mim. Talvez passar o resto da viagem dormindo não fosse má idéia. Fechei os olhos e deixei que o sono tomasse conta de mim. O quão rápido isso foi eu não tenho idéia.**

_**Eu estava feliz, e também muito ansiosa. Talvez como eu jamais estivera em toda a minha vida. Não sabia quanto a ele, mas eu estava feliz. Em breve ele seria meu, e eu seria dele. O sol acima de minha cabeça fazia meu anel de noivado brilhar fracamente. Estava em uma das várias colinas que rodeavam a cidade, colhendo flores.**_

**- Ei, babona, já chegamos ! – Abri meus olhos um pouco relutante, sentindo-me levemente abobada, enquanto alguma coisa sacudia meu ombro. Olhei para o lado e encontrei meu irmão, Mathew, tentei ligar os fatos. Mas não demorou muito. Bastou uma olhada a minha volta para lembrar que estava em um trem para Winchester.**

**Winchester era realmente bonita. Seu ar medieval dava um estranho charme. A cidade em si não era grande. Com pontos turísticos até dizer chega. O taxi nos deixou em frente a uma casa de aspecto humilde. Mas isso não tirava sua beleza. Ela me lembrava estranhamente uma casa de bonecas. Dentro da casa não era muito diferente da parte de fora. A mobília era simples e bonita. Uma escada de madeira fazia-se presente no canto direito da sala, levando aos dois quartos lá de cima. O maior era de papai e mamãe, e o outro...**

**- Sai fora, esse quarto já é meu ! – Falou meu irmão, batendo a porta na minha cara confusa. Pisquei algumas vezes.**

**- Aonde eu vou dormir ? – sussurrei. Eu tinha o costume de falar sozinha as vezes. – NÃO TEM GRAÇA MATHEW ! – Gritei, forçando meu corpo contra a porta enquanto segurava a maçaneta, mas acho que nenhuma das duas estava do meu lado. – ABRE LOGO ! – forcei mais o corpo contra a porta, numa tentativa de conseguir abri-la, que era seguramente bloqueada no lado de dentro pelo corpo do meu irmão bocó. – NÃO TEM GRAÇA ! – eu continuava gritando. Eu já deveria esperar por isso, afinal, eu e Mathew nascemos com o propósito de nos odiarmos loucamente. Quando ele era pequeno era até divertido: ele tinha medo demais pra me confrontar, e eu às vezes tinha até pena de brigar com ele, afinal, ele era tão adorável. Mas quando seu irmão mais novo começa aparentar mais idade física que você não é nada divertido. Muitas pessoas achavam que eu era a irmã mais nova, o que era irritante.**

**- Querida, o que 'tá fazendo ? – Minha mãe tocou meu ombro gentilmente, mais uma vez usando aquele tom de "você ainda tem cinco anos". **

**- Nada, só tentando entrar no meu quarto ! – não consegui evitar a aspereza de minha voz. E me arrependi de não fazê-lo. Minha mãe não tinha culpa se o filho mais novo dela tinha cérebro de geléia. **

**- Ah...isso....- ela pareceu dizer mais para si mesmo que qualquer outra coisa. – Ah...certo....é o seguinte....- ela fez uma pausa. – Esse é o quarto de Mathew, só dele.**

**Choque. O que raios minha mãe tava dizendo ?! Minha família eventualmente esqueceu que tinha uma filha ? Era isso ? **

**- O que ? – Olhei pra minha mãe, confusa. Pude ouvir a risada do meu irmão estúpido do outro lado da porta.**

**O rosto de minha mãe estava tão surpreso quanto o meu. E então ela gargalhou. E eu continuei sem entender. Ou talvez minha família tenha pirado de vez. **

**- Ah, Lizzie, docinho, como você é ingênua. – Apesar da gargalhada ter cessado, ainda haviam traços de risada no tom de minha mãe. – Seu irmão já tem 15 anos e você 17. Seria bem desconfortável pra vocês dividirem o mesmo quarto.**

**- Ué...mas então, onde eu...- mas minhas palavras foram cessando quando mamãe lançou um olhar para o final do pequeno corredor, e eu segui seu olhar, encontrando o discreto lance de escadas que dava acesso ao sótão. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei encarando aquele lance de escadas tentando entender. Até que finalmente caiu a ficha, e isso veio com um estranho arrepio. – S..sótão ? – engoli em seco, vendo minha mãe concordar com um aceno por minha visão periférica. Aquilo era alguma piada ?**

**O sótão era como outro qualquer, tirando é claro o fato de que havia uma cama de solteiro, uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma cômoda branca e um espelho oval, ah, e claro, o lugar estava limpo. Mas isso não mudava nenhum pouco o fato de que aquilo foi, era e sempre seria um sótão assustador. E claro, como poderia esquecer ? Aparentemente o banheiro mais próximo ficava no andar de baixo. **

**Meu mau-humor fez aquele dia parecer 3 vezes mais longo. Cada minuto parecia demorar uma eternidade para passar. Depois do jantar subi para o meu quarto/ sótão e me atirei em minha cama. Fechei os olhos, esperando que o sono viesse. Eu podia ouvir o pequeno chiado que vinha lá de fora, aumento aos poucos. Chuva.**

_**Eu passava a escova em meus cachos ruivos, que se estendiam até minha cintura. Sempre fazia isso antes de dormir. Segundo mamãe, isso era essencial para dar brilho e maciez aos cabelos. E ele costumava gostar de meus cabelos. Esse era maior motivo para o meu cuidado com os cabelos. Parei de escovar os cabelos e deixei a escova em meu criado-mudo. Ergui minha mão direita, não podendo deixar de conter um sorriso enquanto observava a pequena jóia reluzir em meu dedo. **_

**Acordei, ainda sentindo meus olhos pesados. Bocejei, olhando para a janela e constatei que ainda era escuro. Sentei-me na cama e tateei às cegas a mesinha de cabeceira - que ficava ao lado direito do cama -, encontrando o único objeto que eu havia deixado ali: meu celular. Apertei uma tecla qualquer, fazendo o visor acender a aproximando-o do meu rosto. Segundo o relógio do celular, ainda eram 03:00 horas da manhã, ou seja, eu ainda podia dormir por mais 3 horas, já que teria de levantar às 6 para o colégio. O meu novo colégio. Dormir de novo não seria má idéia. Tornei a deitar na cama, fechando os olhos e deixando o sono vir.**

_**- Sahra. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada como aquela voz em toda a minha vida. Ela era linda como a mais perfeita melodia, doce como o mais puro mel, e tão suave que poderia ser confundida com um sopro no deserto. Mas havia alguma mais naquela voz. Um leve traço de ameaça, mesclado ao mais puro sadismo. Podia sentir meu corpo estremecer. Medo da voz feminina perfeita que chamava meu nome.- Sahra....**_

**Acordei de sobressalto. Meu corpo ainda tremia. Por alguma razão eu ainda sentia medo. Minha respiração ainda estava ofegante. Olhei à volta, e nada, absolutamente nada havia mudado naquele sótão velho. A janela ainda estava trancada, e aparentemente o alçapão também, então não tinha como ter algum intruso ali, certo ? **

**Um pesadelo, só isso. Me senti incrivelmente ridícula. Aquele sótão devia ser a causa. Olhei para a janela e ainda estava escuro, claro, não tanto quanto estava mais cedo, mais ainda estava escuro. Mais uma vez tateei a mesinha de cabeceira, encontrando meu celular e trazendo-o para próximo de meu rosto. Apertei alguma tecla para que o visor acendesse. Agora o relógio marcava 05:55 horas. Wow, acordei sozinha, parabéns pra mim. **

**O próximo passo era encontrar algo para vestir para o meu primeiro dia de aula. Escolhi uma blusa de manga cinza e uma calça, além de um casaco de lã azul -claro. Não queria ficar bonita – o que aliás seria impossível -, apenas aquecida. Com minhas roupas já trocadas, desci para o banheiro, que por sorte estava desocupado. Minutos depois eu já desocupava o banheiro. Durante o café da manhã ninguém falou nada. Aquele já era um velho hábito. **

**A escola não era exatamente pertinho, e como o carro da família estava no mecânico – que por sinal ficava em Londres -, eu e Mathew encaramos uma bela caminhada. Eu observava atentamente o mapa da cidade, procurando algum atalho, para encurtarmos aquela caminhada e chegar logo no colégio, não que eu estivesse muito animada para conhecer meu novo colégio e meus novos colegas. Já tinha experiências de mudanças o suficiente para saber que basicamente os colégios eram iguais. Os mesmos tipos de pessoas, os mesmos tipos regras, os mesmos tipos de professores, etc. **

**Tanto eu quanto Mathew estávamos em silêncio. Até aquele momento.**

**- Woooooooooooow ! Uma BMW M6 ! – A voz estranhamente excitada do meu irmão me fez pular de susto.**

**- Merda, Matt ! –Xinguei, lançando olhares irritados para o meu irmão, que apenas ignorou. Ele parecia embasbacado demais para dar atenção a algo que não fosse o belo carro preto de vidro fumê que passava como um raio pela gente. Eu até pude sentir um leve ventinho quando o carro passou. Isso me fez lembrar automaticamente de comerciais de carro de luxo, daqueles que pessoas normais só dirigiriam em sonhos, por que nunca teriam dinheiro para pagar por ele, nem mesmo para dar entrada. Tornei a olhar para meu irmão, só para encontrá-lo ainda embasbacado. Bom, ao menos agora ele piscava. **

**Preciso deixar claro que meu irmão é completamente apaixonado por carros esportivos ?**

**Quando chegamos no colégio, qual foi nossa surpresa quando vimos a BMW preta no estacionamento, se destacando elegantemente dos outros carros. Sinceramente, me perguntava que tipo de louco exibido usa um carrão daqueles para ir a escola. Os outros carros do estacionamento não eram ruins, na verdade eram até que bem bonitos, mas nada se comparava àquele carro. **

**Fomos direto para a secretaria, para que nos orientassem sobre as salas, horários, intervalos, regras. Feito isso fomos para nossas devidas salas.**

**A Academia St. Louis era uma grande construção antiga. As paredes impecavelmente pintadas de branco eram decoradas com diversos quadros de serafins, dando um ar sofisticado ao lugar. O chão era de uma madeira clara e lustrosa. Me perguntava como um colégio tão tradicional como aqueles havia abolido os uniformes.**

**Meus olhos intercalavam entre o papel em minhas mãos contendo o número de minha sala e os números dourados acima das portas de madeira. Até que me encontrei em frente a última sala do corredor. Dei uma rápida conferida no número do meu papel pra ter certeza de que era mesmo aquela sala. A porta de madeira escura ainda estava fechada. Estiquei a mão para a maçaneta, ao mesmo tempo que aquela sensação veio. A sensação de começar tudo de novo, de encontrar pessoas desprezíveis, simpáticas, antipáticas. Normalmente nos meus colégios anteriores, as pessoas desprezíveis – os populares – me achavam esquisita, as simpáticas eram prestativas quando convinha a elas, já as antipáticas...bom, acho que eu poderia me incluir nesse grupo. Prendi a respiração e empurrei a porta e relaxei instantaneamente quando encontrei a sala praticamente vazia. Sim, praticamente, porque sentada na primeira cadeira da outra extremidade da sala, ao lado de uma das janelas de detalhe quadriculado em madeira, estava uma garota com a cabeça totalmente voltada para a janela – que exibia o tempo nublado lá fora -. Os cabelos dela caiam como pesadas e onduladas cascatas prateadas até a cintura. Tive de conter a vontade súbita de tocar os cachos prateados para ver se eram de verdade. Quando eu adentrei a sala ela voltou o rosto para mim, e então eu pude ver o rosto mais bonito que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. A pele dela era incrivelmente pálida, mas por alguma razão não lhe dava um ar doentio, na verdade combinava perfeitamente, os olhos eram do azul mais escuro que eu já vira, e as feições eram tão perfeitas que não pareciam reais. **

**Me perguntava se aquela menina era real. Seria possível alguém ser tão bonita assim ? O olhar dela era um tanto quanto curioso, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.**

**- Olá. – Ela falou, e sua voz soou melodiosa. Mais melodiosa que o normal das vozes. Como se estivesse cantando.**

**Pisquei várias vezes, e então percebi que estava paralisada. Eu com certeza deveria estar parecendo estúpida, então fiz o que já deveria ter feito: procurar um lugar, o que não foi muito difícil, já que o que mais tinha naquela sala eram carteiras disponíveis.**

**- Oi. – Respondi à ela. Diferente dela, meu tom não foi nada simpático. Mas não foi de propósito, eu só não estava acostumada com isso, de chegar em um lugar e alguém – com exceção de meus familiares – falarem comigo para cumprimentar. Mas acho que ela não se importou muito.**

**- Eu sou Anabelle. Anabelle Maverick. – seu tom ainda era simpático. – É o seu primeiro dia aqui, certo ? – ela ainda me observava com curiosidade. – Como se chama ?**

**Parei próxima à uma carteira da fileira do centro da sala, colocando minha bolsa sobre a louça e me sentando na cadeira. **

**- É, é meu primeiro dia.....- admiti em um suspiro. – E por sinal, meu nome é Elizabeth. Elizabeth Roen. Mas as pessoas lá em casa me chamam de Lizzie. **

**- Hum...então Lizzie, por que não se senta comigo ? – Ela perguntou, parecendo levemente indignada.**

**- Com você ? – Minha voz soou perceptivelmente surpresa e Anabelle encolheu os ombros.**

**- Desculpe...não quis ser rude. – Ela admitiu sinceramente. – É que eu não tenho muitos amigos...- seu tom era triste. **

**- Ah....- não conseguia encontrar palavras, então ao invés de falar peguei minha bolsa, levantei e fui sentar na cadeira vaga ao lado de Anabelle, o que pareceu ser o suficiente para o rosto dela iluminar, como uma criança.**

**- Obrigada. – Anabelle agradeceu. **

**-Não há de que. – E então eu percebi um fraco brilho dourado em seu anelar esquerdo. – Quantos anos você tem ? – perguntei não podendo esconder o choque em minha voz, sem desviar a atenção do anelar esquerdo dela.**

**- Ah, isso....- ela estendeu a mão esquerda, com as costas viradas para cima. Acho que eu não fui a primeira pessoa a ficar chocada com a aliança de casamento no anelar esquerdo de Anabelle, por que ela não pareceu se incomodar com a minha reação.**

**Ela era tão nova....Dava no máximo 18 anos para ela. Nova demais para casar. Mas isso não era da minha conta, certo ?**

**- Desculpa...- corei, abaixando a cabeça. – eu também não tenho muitos amigos....**

**Ela apenas riu.**

**- Não se preocupe...- ela fez pausa e eu ergui a cabeça. -...não estou grávida nem nada.....- ela suspirou com certa tristeza, e por um minuto pareceu que ela queria estar grávida -..meu marido é um homem incrível....- então um brilho se apossou de seus olhos, aquele mesmo brilho que você só vê em pessoas apaixonadas. Ela sem dúvidas amava demais o marido. **

**Anabelle era uma pessoa boa. Ela ouviu atentamente quando expliquei sobre a mania de mudança da minha família. Continuamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, até que a sala começou a encher. E quando a sala estava finalmente cheia, uma voz masculina que mesclava uma leve rouquidão, melodia e sensualidade falou às minhas costas:**

**- Apenas lápis, borracha e caneta sobre a mesa. Vamos ver o quanto vocês sabem. **

**Me virei instantaneamente, e meu coração acelerou. Sua beleza era tão irreal quanto a de Anabelle, talvez até mais. Sua pele era de uma palidez intensa, seus olhos de cílios longos eram de um mel intenso, e suas feições eram perfeitas demais para uma pessoa normal. Os cabelos lisos cor-de-ébano caiam levemente repicados até os ombros. Ele também era incrivelmente alto, e eu me perguntei se uma pessoa tão alta deveria ter um andar tão elegante. Ele desbancaria facilmente qualquer modelo de comercial de perfumes masculinos.**

**Era como uma ímã para meus olhos. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu com certeza ficaria extremamente sem graça se ele percebesse meu olhar. Mas meus olhos não me obedeciam. Como explicar isso....era como se uma força desconhecida estivesse prendendo-os.**

**Mas para a minha sorte ele não parecia notar meu olhar. Bom, correção, ele não parecia notar até aquele momento: ele caminhava elegantemente até a mesa de madeira escura que ficava em frente ao quadro. Quando depositou sua maleta de couro sobre a mesa seu corpo pareceu enrijecer. Ele olhou em minha direção e eu pensei que meu coração fosse saltar pela boca, enquanto uma estranha onda de calor tomava conta de meu corpo. Meu rosto com certeza estava corado. E claro, meus olhos traidores ainda estavam presos. Ele deve ter me achado ridícula, porque eu juro que vi seus olhos se estreitarem, mas isso só durou coisa de 2 segundos no máximo, e então ele lançou um olhar ilegível para a janela, suponho, porque foi rápido demais pra mim acompanhar.**

**Ilegível. Assim era sua expressão. O magnetismo que prendia meu olhar vacilou um pouco e eu desviei o olhar para minha mesa. **

**Eu também não sabia seu nome, e eu me perguntei se era tão lindo quanto ele. Mas eu não pude pensar mais. Minha mente pareceu parar quando um embriagante aroma se apossava de minhas narinas. Um aroma que dava masculinidade ao mais delicioso perfume. Uma mão pálida segurando um pedaço de papel retangular com algumas coisas escritas entrou em meu campo de visão, depositando o mesmo em minha mesa. Engoli em seco enquanto meu coração batia mais alto que nunca e torci para que aquele homem sofresse de algum problema de surdez.**

**Foi então que eu li a palavra "teste" centralizada na margem superior da folha sobre minha mesa. Demorou cerca de 1 minuto até a ficha cair e uma onda de pânico tomar conta de mim. Céus, era isso mesmo ? Ele estava aplicando um teste no primeiro dia de aula ? Ele era algum sádico ? Era isso ? **

**Senti um pequeno alívio quando lembrei que, segundo o horário agora deveria ser a aula de literatura, a matéria que eu mais gostava. Um pouco trêmula abri minha bolsa e peguei meu estojo, colocando-o sobre a mesa. **

**- Sem estojo, apenas lápis borracha e caneta. – Tive de "pular" assustada quando a voz dele anunciou secamente, e agora acho que foi pra mim. **

**- D...desculpa. – Merda, por que eu tava me desculpa ? Ele queria que eu escrevesse com o que ? Saliva ?**

**Mas não teve resposta da parte dele. E confesso que eu não me importaria de ouvir sua voz, mesmo que ele dissesse algo rude. Suspirei me sentindo patética e tirando o que precisaria usar do estojo e depositando na louça, devolvendo em seguida o estojo à bolsa. Respirei fundo e resolvi me concentrar no teste e algo no cabeçalho chamou minha atenção por dois motivos: Primeiro que era seu nome – e que nome -, segundo por causa de seu sobrenome.**

**Maverick.**

**Victorious Maverick. Anabelle Maverick.**

**Só havia uma explicação plausível. Sim, só uma, por que se eles fossem irmãos não teriam mais o mesmo sobrenome, já que Anabelle já era casada. Então eu simplesmente supus que ele era o marido dela, mesmo não lembrando de ter visto alguma aliança de casado no anelar dele. Bom, eu não devia ter prestado atenção.**

**Uma pontada de dor no meu coração. Legal, quando um cara incrivelmente lindo faz meu coração bater rápido demais e meu rosto corar eu descubro o que ? que ele é casado. E adivinha só, só esposa é exatamente a garota linda e simpática que está sentada do meu lado. Realmente eu não tinha sorte com homens. Quem sabe daqui a 30 anos eu fosse encontrada em frente a alguma TV, pesando 1 tonelada e me entupindo de sorvete de chocolate enquanto é claro me acabava de chorar com filmes melosos que me faziam lembrar que o único beijo que eu havia dado na vida foi um selinho quando estava no jardim de infância.**

**Pois é, existemm garotas que mesmo inconscientemente atraíam homens. Garotas como Anabelle.**

**E claro, também existem garotas que mesmo que dessem a louca e saíssem apenas de langerie preta rendada pelas ruas não despertaria o mínimo interesse nos homens, nem no mais desesperado. Garotas como eu.**

**Frustrante. Mas é verdade.**

**Mas eu não conseguia sentir inveja de Anabelle. A aura dela era tão pura que seria o mesmo que invejar um anjo. **

**Em minha mente eu podia ver a imagem dos dois juntos, olhando-se com cumplicidade. Tão lindos que pareciam uma pintura. **

**Bom, o melhor que eu podia fazer era não me encantar por ele. Isso seria fácil, espero. Só não pensar no quanto ele parecia irreal de tão lindo quando olhasse para ele, ao invés disso imaginasse algum cara muito feio. **

**Amor a primeira vista era ridículo, e alôô, estamos em pleno século XXI, e não era isso que havia acontecido. Definitivamente não !**

**Só que me coração havia batido tão forte que era como se desenterrasse uma lembrança. Uma lembrança tão forte que mergulhou meu corpo inteiro em chamas.**

**- 10 minutos....- sua voz soava calma, como se apreciasse cada letra.**

**Arregalei os olhos, subitamente lembrando do teste. Merda ! Olhei para o mesmo, que permanecia "em branco". **


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**Eu escrevia depressa, fazendo verdadeiros garranchos. Tudo bem que minha letra normal não é muito diferente disso. **

**Ele era louco ! Deus, como alguém normal aplica um teste no primeiro dia de aula ? **

**Vasculhava cada espaço de minha mente que tivesse algo relacionado a barroco. **

**Barroco não era um assunto difícil, ao menos não pra mim. Mas mesmo assim... **

**Era como se eu não soubesse nada diante de suas perguntas complexas naquele teste. **

**As perguntas eram longas, e a linguagem era formal demais. Deus, será que ele pensou no fato dos alunos estarem no ensino médio, e não numa faculdade ?**

**O teste tinha um total de 10 questão, mas as perguntas eram tão difíceis que equivalia a um teste de 60 questão.**

**E eu ? Bom, eu ainda estava tentando entender a 3ª pergunta. E posso dizer, não estava tendo muito sucesso.**

**- Acabou o tempo....- sua voz fria e cortante, como lâminas de navalha anunciou na sala mergulhada em silencio. Aquilo me causou arrepios. Era como passar um cubo de gelo pela nuca. Se era bom ou ruim ? Eu não sabia...Talvez um pouco dos dois**

**Estava prestes a mergulhar em mais devaneios quando veio o terror. Foi isso mesmo que ele disse ? "Acabou o tempo" ? Essa não !**

**Quando cheguei em casa no final daquele dia não estava com o melhor do meu humor. Havia um bilhete na porta da geladeira dizendo que tinha comida na geladeira. Só esquentar no microondas.**

**Papai e mamãe ainda não haviam chegado de seus devidos empregos. Meu pai trabalhava em uma concessionária em Londres e minha mãe trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia, também em Londres. Suspirei. **

**Subi para o sótão, que por um acaso também era o meu quarto. Fui direto para a cômoda branca, puxando uma gaveta destinada à roupas de andar em casa. Pouco depois desci para o banheiro. Um bom e demorado banho quente, era isso que eu precisava.**

**A água quente que deslizava por meus cabelos e pele era relaxante. Não estava quente o suficiente para queimar minha pele, mas sim quente o suficiente para aquecer meu corpo.**

**Aquele havia sido o meu primeiro dia na Academia St. Louis, e já havia sido tão desagradável. Começando pelo fato de que sem dúvidas eu levaria a maior bomba da história na minha matéria favorita. **

**Mas não queria pensar no meu dia infeliz agora. Tudo o que eu queria era sentir a água em meu corpo. Fechei os olhos. Tão relaxante. **

**Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei em baixo do chuveiro, mas foi tempo o suficiente para o meu irmão fazer o que fez.**

**- Ow, tampinha, morreu aí dentro ? – a voz de Mathew do outro lado da porta, seguida de algumas batidas.**

**Abri os olhos com irritação.**

**- Por que não vai se danar, idiota ?! – gritei em resposta.**

**- Eu quero usar o banheiro ! Dá pra sair ? – a voz do meu irmão parecia tão irritada quanto a minha. Será que o dia dele tinha sido tão "legal" quanto o meu ?**

**Ah, eu duvidava disso. **

**- Azar o seu. – minha voz saiu cortante. Claro, não tão cortante quanto a de meu muito bem casado professor de literatura, mas já era alguma coisa. E além do mais, contrariar meu irmão babaca parecia ser um bom antídoto para meu mau humor. Sorri com esse pensamento.**

**Agora sim eu iria demorar no banho.**

**Tornei a fechar os olhos, levantando um pouco o rosto para que a água batesse direto em meu rosto. Foi então que aquela imagem se formou em minha mente.**

**Não era ninguém que eu conhecia, mas isso não parecia impedi-la de sorrir. Sua beleza era tão irreal quanto a de Victorious e Anabelle. Também era igualmente pálida. Seus olhos eram de um azul puxado para o violeta, enquanto os cabelos loiros e dourados caiam em cachos suaves até os quadris. Vestia um vestido violeta de seda que caia até os tornozelos. Ela abriu levemente os braços e seus lábios se afastaram, dando lugar a uma carreira de dentes brancos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi seus caninos pontiagudos e salientes. No lugar do azul puxado para violeta de seus olhos agora estava um perceptível e assustador vermelho-carmesim. Sua expressão estava contorcida em puro sadismo. Assustador.**

**Abri os olhos rapidamente, sentindo uma estranha onda de terror, seguida de alívio. Não havia ninguém além de mim no pequeno banheiro. **

**- Lizzie, sua idiota, quem mais poderia estar aqui além de você ? – sussurrei para mim mesmo, em uma pergunta retórica. **

**Talvez eu só estivesse precisando dormir. Sono às vezes causa alucinações, sendo elas boas ou ruins. Havia visto isso em um programa de um psicólogo certa vez. E eu realmente estava com sono. Quero dizer...havia sido um dia cansativo.**

**Então havia sido apenas uma alucinação.**

**-Claro, o que mais seria ? - revirei os olhos enquanto dirigia mais uma pergunta para mim. – A loira do banheiro ? – completei com sarcasmo.**

**Pois é, sarcasmo é uma característica minha um tanto quanto marcante. Claro, não é por isso que eu saio por aí jogando meu sarcasmo para cima de todo mundo. Eu sei me controlar.**

**Eu estava fazendo daquele mais um momento de reflexão, quando fortes batidas na porta me desviaram de meus devaneios, e só naquele momento percebi que estava sentada, com as costas apoiadas na parede de azulejo azul claro.**

**- Anda logo, feiosa ! o banheiro não é só seu ! – gritava Matt do outro lado da porta.**

**Revirei os olhos. Acho que meu irmão esquecia o significado da palavra gentileza quando estava comigo. **

**Por outro lado, tenho que admitir que eu havia demorado. Bom, o que eu podia fazer se só conseguia tomar banhos demorados ? É, acho que isso era uma pouco irritante para o Matt. Então por isso levantei, desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei e me vesti, deixando a toalha sobre meus ombros, para impedir que meu cabelo – que ia até metade das costas – molhasse minha blusa, e com a temperatura que tava fazendo seria capaz de eu gripar, e isso seria um saco, por que eu sei o quão paranóicos meus pais são com isso, ou seja, eu com certeza ficaria o dia inteiro de cama com um termômetro na boca. **

**Abri a porta e como esperado, dei de cara com Matt. Nós dois temos uma significativa diferença de 20 centímetros. Ele com os seus 1.80 cm e eu com os meus 1.60 cm.**

**Mathew me lançou um olhar inquisidor e eu simplesmente sai do caminho enquanto ele entrava no banheiro e batia a porta. Fui até a cozinha e coloquei no microondas as sobras do jantar da noite passada. **

**Jantei sozinha, sem me incomodar em esperar por Matt, por que se eu conhecia meu irmão, ele com certeza iria demorar tanto quanto eu no banho. Quando terminei de comer lavei a louça e estava prestes a ir para o sótão quando lembrei que precisava escovar os dentes e que infelizmente o banheiro estava ocupado. **

**Optei por assistir um pouco de TV na sala. Ao menos enquanto Matt usava o banheiro. **

**Passava os canais entediada, não podendo conter um ou outro bocejo. Era tanta porcaria que tinha na TV que dava até desânimo. Continuei minha busca por um canal interessante – por que não podia dormir sem escovar os dentes, ao menos claro que quisesse dentes careados. – e acabei deixando em um canal de filmes. Ainda não sabia exatamente sobre o que era o filme, só que tinha certo romance. Eu era fã de romances, e um filme romântico com certeza me distrairia. E o filme parecia interessante, principalmente quando o mocinho desceu os beijos pelo pescoço da mocinha e se demorou lá.**

**Uh, um romance quente ! **

**Percebi que os beijos no pescoço ficavam mais intensos, até que a câmera deu um close nos caninos salientes e pontiagudos do mocinho, que nesse instante perfuraram sem dó a jugular da mocinha. Foi com um grito de horror que desliguei a TV.**

**Ok, por que eu fiz isso ? Por simplesmente me lembrar da vampira de minha recente alucinação. E aquela alucinação ainda estava incrivelmente fresca em minha mente. Ou seja: nada de filmes de terror por hoje.**

**- Lizzie ! – mesmo reconhecendo a voz do meu irmão, por reflexo eu olhei por cima do ombro, encontrando-o descendo os últimos degraus com certa pressa, com uma expressão levemente alarmada. Percebi que ele ainda não havia vestido um camisa. Cerrei as sobrancelhas com essa observação.**

**- Mathew, vista já a camisa ! – falei em tom autoritário, cumprindo o papel de irmã mais velha.**

**Meu irmão não é nada feio de olhar, e com certeza se eu não fosse sua irmã, naquele momento meu coração pararia. Ele tinha cabelos escuros – sendo que naquele momento estavam negros por causa do banho – assim como eu, só que os dele eram curtos, mas igualmente rebeldes, como eu ele também tinha a pele clara, e como eu ele também possuía olhos chocolate, só que diferente de mim ele tinha beleza. Mas, bom, apesar de agora ele aparentar 18 anos – mesmo tendo apenas 15 – e sofrer da síndrome de Don Juan Demarco eu ainda o via como um pirralho besta, ou seja, meu irmão caçula.**

**- Pensei ter ouvido você gritar. – Ele simplesmente ignorou minha ordem. Sua expressão era séria. **

**- Hã ? – Pisquei sem acreditar. Desde quando Mathew se preocupava comigo ? Aí tem – Ah...aquilo....- pensei em uma desculpa rápida. - ...foi só a TV. – menti, por que não estava a fim de dizer que o filme tinha me assustado, por que claro, iria soar estúpido, e seria motivo de sobra para Matt pegar no meu pé, mais do que o normal.**

**Pude ver um erguer de sobrancelha da parte de Matt.**

**- Ah...- ele esfregou os dedos da mão esquerda na parte de trás da cabeça, agitando o próprio cabelo. – bem...eu...- e então sem dizer mais nada, revirou os olhos e seguiu para a cozinha.~**

**Sozinha na sala, subi para o banheiro, onde escovei os dentes e depois segui para o sótão.**

**Caminhei até a janela fechada que não possuía cortinas. As pontas de meus dedos tocaram o vidro frio, deslizando por ali distraidamente. Lá fora já havia escurecido, e do sótão eu podia ter uma visão privilegiada da noite. As estrelas brilhavam lindamente no céu, tendo como complemento a lua cheia amarelada.**

**Eu poderia ficar ali observando pelo resto da noite – e nem era tão tarde – mas meus olhos já começavam a arder de leve pelo cansaço. Com um suspiro, me afastei da janela, esfregando a toalha em meus cabelos agora úmidos para secá-los um pouco mais antes de dormir. Feito isso, apaguei a luz e fui para a cama.**

_**Eu queria me mexer. Tentava me mexer. Mas todas as minhas tentativas eram inúteis. Seu olhar era a sua arma mais letal. Era como estar nua diante dele. Mas aquele era um tipo perigoso de homem. O tipo que eu jamais deveria permitir me apaixonar. Eu já estava machucada o suficiente. E eu sabia, se eu me apaixonasse por ele, seria tão aterrador e devastador que eu seria capaz de morrer sorrindo por ele. **_

_**Ele era mau – ao menos eu tentava me convencer disso -. Lindo, sedutoramente arrogante e imoral. Aquele que nunca se apaixonava, ao invés disso, se envolvia com meretrizes e mulheres casadas para saciar sua luxúria. Não, eu não podia me apaixonar por ele. Algo quente rolou por minha bochecha e ele gentilmente secou com o seu indicador.**_

_**- Não chores, pequena. – ele sussurrou com sua voz suave, e mais do que nunca seus olhos cor-de-mel me prendiam. **_

_**Seus olhos. Havia algo ali no lugar da costumeira malícia. Preocupação.... talvez ? Mas também havia algo mais...algo que eu não conseguia decifrar.**_

**O alarme de meu celular me fez abrir os olhos, anunciando que já era hora de acordar. Um pouco sonolenta, tateei a mesinha de cabeceira, fechando minha mão sobre o pequeno aparelho, aproximando-o de meu rosto, enquanto coçava o olho esquerdo com os dedos da mão livre. Bocejei apertei uma tecla qualquer, acendendo o pequeno visor colorido que marcavam 6 horas em ponto.**

**Eu podia sentir meu corpo descansado. Isso era devido, claro, a uma noite bem dormida. Eu não conseguia lembrar com o que exatamente eu havia sonhado, mas eu sabia – estava tão certa que poderia jurar -, dessa vez não havia sido um pesadelo, e sim um sonho. **

**Os dias que se seguiram não foram diferentes. Agora eu sempre me sentava com Anabelle durante as aulas, que também me fazia companhia nos intervalos. Eu tentava imaginar um mundo onde uma pessoa tão bonita pudesse ser excluída. Esse era o mundo de Anabelle. **

**Uma princesa de porcelana cercada pela hostilidade do mundo. Era assim que eu a via. **

**Eu podia sentir o peso dos olhares das pessoas enquanto nós duas adentrávamos a cafeteria da Academia St. Louis na quarta-feira. E eu não precisava olhar para saber que eram olhares nada acolhedores. Na verdade era algo como puro desprezo. **

**Eu ainda não entendia. Ao menos ainda não. Quer dizer...por que aquilo tudo ? Ela era só uma garota que como eu estava terminando o ensino médio. **

**- Sério...como você agüenta isso ? – perguntei enquanto sentávamos em uma das mesas vagas. **

**Anabelle me olhou interrogativamente.**

**- Isso o que ? – ela perguntou inocentemente.**

**- Isso ! – Gesticulei com a mão em direção a cafeteria. Sinceramente não me importava com o que aquelas pessoas iriam pensar se me vissem apontando. Anabelle seguiu minha mão e depois tornou a me olhar.**

**- Ah, isso.....- ela disse vagamente, em entendimento. - ...eu não ligo. – ela suspirou.**

**Meu queixo caiu. Ela não ligava !? Eu abri a boca para falar algo mas Anabelle foi mais rápida.**

**- Isso te incomoda ? – ela perguntou em uma voz fraca, encarando a mesa de material metálico, traçando desenho imaginários em sua superfície.**

**- Sim. – Minha voz soou cortante, e Anabelle encolheu os ombros, como uma criança que leva bronca da mãe.**

**- Sinto muito...- ela sussurrou, relaxando os ombros. – mas eu realmente não ligo. – ela adicionou, levantando o olhar para mim.**

**- Mas isso não é justo....- suspirei. - ...você devia ligar...**

**- Nem tudo na vida é justo. – ela sorriu sem emoção.**

**- É....- Dei de ombros. Aquele assunto estava por encerrado. – Ei... **

**- Sim ? **

**- Você não vai comer ? – perguntei enquanto retirava um sanduíche de um saco de papel.**

**- Ah... – aquilo pareceu pega-la desprevenida por um momento, até que ela sorriu fracamente. - ...não gosto da comida daqui.**

**- Oh...- pisquei enquanto dava uma dentada no sanduíche. Mastiguei e engoli, lançando um rápido olhar para o meu sanduíche. – quer um pouco ? – ofereci.**

**Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de menear a cabeça gentilmente, em negação.**

**- Não, mas agradeço. - ela sorriu amarelo.**

**- Tem certeza ? – insisti, preocupada. Não é muito saudável passar o dia inteiro sem comer, certo ? E se ela desmaiasse ?**

**- Tenho. – ela respondeu. **

**- Ah....- não encontrei mais nada para dizer, então resolvi comer meu lanche em silêncio.**

**Anabelle deveria ser a pessoa mais tolerante do mundo para suportar com tanta calma, então instantaneamente eu lembrei quem era o marido dela. É, isso explicava bastante.**

**Quando cheguei em casa no final daquele dia, depois de tomar meu demorado e costumeiro banho quente – complementado com a irritação de Matt dizendo que eu já estava lá a tempo demais – e jantar, subi para o sótão para fazer o dever de casa.**

**Tirei o meu estojo e meu caderno de capa dura de dentro de minha bolsa, folheando até chegar na parte de geometria enquanto sentava na cama. Puxei minhas pernas para cima da cama, deixando-as dobradas para que servissem de apoio para o meu caderno.**

**Fiz uma careta de desgosto. Matemática não era o meu forte. Suspirei.**

**- Isso vai demorar....**

**E realmente demorou. Cerca de 1 hora depois eu estava exausta, mas felizmente o dever de casa já estava terminado. Ainda sentada, fitei o teto. Tornei a fitar o caderno, folheando-o de forma entediada, até chegar em uma folha limpa. Comecei a passar distraidamente a ponta do lápis na folha.**

**Desenhar era um hobby meu. Minhas professoras de arte sempre me elogiavam dizendo que eu tinha talento. Eu ficava feliz, porque eu sabia que era boa. Talvez eu tivesse talento, como diziam minhas professoras, ou talvez não. Mas eu não me importava. Talentosa ou não, eu gostava de desenhar. Por que aquele era o meu mundo.**

**Lá fora o vento batia contra o vidro de minha janela fechada. Estava tudo silencioso demais no sótão, até que um estrondo seguido de um clarão cortou meu raciocínio. Encolhi os ombros em um susto momentâneo. Lancei um olhar inquisidor para a janela, como se ela fosse culpada por fenômenos da natureza como aquele. Como minha cama ficava ao lado da janela, eu pude ver as grossas gotas que batiam contra ela.**

**Respirei fundo, voltando minha atenção para o desenho. Demorou cerca de meio minuto para que eu arregalasse os olhos e agradecesse por não estar comendo nada naquele momento, por que de certa eu engasgaria, tal meu espanto. **

**Diante de mim estava uma caricatura de Victorious. Não era perfeita, já que meus traços eram imperfeitos demais para retratarem sua beleza.**

**Bem, não é nada difícil encontrar casos de alunas encantadas por professores, principalmente quando o professor em si faria um super modelo parecer feio. Mas eu não queria me encantar por ele. Eu nem mesmo queria pensar nele. **

**Eu queria me apaixonar, mas por alguém que fosse acessível. Será que era tão difícil ? Se apaixonar por alguém acessível ?**

**Toquei o desenho com a ponta dos dedos. Ou talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Eu não poderia estar encantada por alguém que eu tivesse visto apenas uma vez na vida, certo ?**

_**Eu colhia flores. Hoje seria seu aniversário de 19 anos, e eu precisava fazer a minha homenagem particular a ele. Mesmo que eu estivesse ciente de que nunca mais veria seu rosto. **_

_**Eu tinha medo de esquecê-lo. De esquecer que um dia ele realmente existiu. E principalmente, de que eu o conheci.**_

_**Há 3 anos ele havia partido. Há 3 anos o meu anjo havia partido para sempre. **_

_**- Meu Alec....- Meus joelhos cederam enquanto duas grossas desciam por meu rosto. Eu estava ciente do sol sobre minha cabeça, mas eu não me importava. Eu não me importava com nada. O som de meus soluços se misturavam ao som do vento batendo contra as folhas das árvores. **_

_**Mas o que eu não sabia era que eu era observada. O som de passos abafados pela grama alta chegou a meus ouvidos. Limpei a garganta e sequei os olhos. **_

_**- Quero ficar sozinha. – não me virei para olhar quem quer que fosse. Também não me importei em soar rude.**_

_**Então eu pude vê-lo sentar-se ao me lado por minha visão periférica. Mas ele não agia como se eu estivesse ali. **_

_**Eu não gostava dele. Parecia tão inacreditável que eles tenham sido irmãos. Afinal, como um anjo pode ter um demônio como irmão mais velho ?**_

_**O vento lançou seus cabelos negros e longos para trás, mostrando melhor seu rosto. **_

_**Prendi a respiração e senti a necessidade de levantar e correr para longe, para um lugar onde ele jamais me encontraria.**_

_**Aquilo era tão incrivelmente desconcertante. **_

_**Por que um demônio tinha que lembrar tanto um anjo ? Por que ele tinha que lembrar tanto Alec ?**_

_**Ele por sua vez parecia totalmente indiferente à minha presença, como se eu fizesse parte do ambiente, como uma planta. **_

_**Eles eram realmente parecidos. O formato fino e reto do nariz, o modo como o queixo se insinuava, até mesmo no formato das sobrancelhas. E claro, a pele clara. Mas o cabelo era diferente. O cabelo de Alec era mais ondulado, um tom mais claro – castanho escuro -, mas igualmente longo. Os olhos também. Os olhos de Alec eram escuros, inocentes, gentis. Diferente dos olhos mel profundo de seu irmão mais velho.**_

_**- O que está olhando ? – ele me olhou de canto de olho. Sua voz rouca me puxou de meus devaneios. E só então percebi que eu o estava encarando. – Se minha presença a incomoda tanto pode ir embora. – ele completou. Seu tom parecia uma mescla entre rude e gentil.**_

_**- Eu...- tentei desviar os olhos, mas quando ele virou totalmente o rosto em minha direção, seu olhar pareceu prender meus olhos. - ...eu... – as palavras pareciam ter sumido.**_

_**- Eu entendo....- ele suspirou, sorrindo sem emoção, tornando a olhar para frente e libertando meu olhar. -...é difícil para mim também.... **_

_**O que ele estava dizendo ? Era difícil para ele também ? **_

_**- Que fingido. – retruquei em desdém. **_

_**Mais lágrimas desceram.**_

_**Eu queria descontar nele toda a minha dor desses 3 anos que se passaram. Por que eu sabia, ninguém havia sentido tanto quanto eu pela morte dele, nem mesmo seus pais.**_

_**Eu sabia, e até o próprio Alec sabia. Seus pais preferiam o demônio de seu filho mais velho. **_

_**Família estúpida e repugnante. Todos eles. Por que a única coisa boa que havia existido ali não estava mais nesse mundo.**_

_**- Quem você pensa que é para falar de dor ?! – continuei, exaltada. – Você é um demônio sem coração !**_

_**Então eu senti seu olhar sobre mim. Pensei que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas continuou em silêncio.**_

_**- Diga alguma coisa. – Minha voz soou implorativa. **_

_**- O que quer que eu diga ? – sua voz soou cansada. Pude ver por minha visão periférica ele se deitar de costas na grama. **_

_**Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que.**_

_**- Minha morte. – as palavras saíram macias de sua boca. – É isso o que deseja, certo ? Você queria que fosse eu. – ele perguntou e em seguida afirmou.**_

_**Então muito hábil e rapidamente sua mão se fechou em meu pulso, puxando-me de forma deselegante para cima dele.**_

_**- O que você...- Gemi surpresa. Eu podia sentir sua força sobre meu pulso. Machucava. -...isso.... machuca. – Tentei me afastar, mas ele rapidamente fechou a outra mão sobre o meu outro pulso, com tanta força que deixou tonta. Gemi.**_

_**- Eis sua chance. – ele me cortou, fazendo-me olhá-lo. Ele me encarava, mas não de forma agressiva. **_

_**Ele me encarava como se estivesse cansado daquilo tudo. Então, como se respondesse perguntas que estavam prestes a se formar em minha cabeça, ele puxou meus pulsos sem muito esforço, aproximando minhas mãos de seu pescoço.**_

_**- Sua chance. – então eu entendi. – Juro que não irei apresentar nenhuma resistência.**_

_**Os minutos se passavam, enquanto continuávamos naquela posição. Não, eu não iria matá-lo. Assassinato era algo repugnante demais, e eu não faria algo repugnante.**_

_**- Me solta. – falei, tentando desviar os olhos dos dele.**_

_**Então ele girou, ficando por cima de mim. Seu aperto sobre meus pulsos tornou-se gentil. Todos os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiaram, a sensação de seu corpo sobre o meu era estranhamente....boa. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, tocando minha testa com os lábios.**_

_**Lábios quentes.**_

__**Quando acordei na manhã de segunda eu sabia que o pior estava por vir, por que bom, aparentemente desde quarta-feira – quando eu tinha feito o maldito desenho – eu andava sonhando com coisas relacionadas aos lábios de Victorious Maverick, como por exemplo, o quanto os lábios dele eram quentes.**

**Inferno, isso tinha de parar !**

**Eu e Mathew adentrávamos as propriedades da Academia St. Louis, cuja a entrada era o estacionamento espaçoso.**

**Vários modelos de carros encontravam-se enfileirados estrategicamente. E não eram carros ruins. Não, na verdade eram bem bonitos. Até eu mesmo admitia isso, mesmo sendo o Mathew o amante de carros. E então eu a vi. Linda e elegante , se destacando dos demais carros. **

**- Cara, olha só aquele carro ! – Matt comentou excitadamente, e eu não precisei seguir seu olhar para saber de que carro ele falava.**

**Desde pequeno Mathew tivera certa fixação por carros. Devia ser coisa de garoto, acho. Eu pensava nisso enquanto nós – eu e meu irmão – atravessávamos o estacionamento, até que diante de nós as duas portas da frente da BMW preta se abriram – do motorista e do carona - revelando os dois ocupantes dela. Paralisei.**

**Eles tinham elegância, beleza e graça. As roupas eram de um corte simples, com um leve toque sofisticado. Os Ray bam's davam-lhes um ar de celebridade. **

**Estonteantemente lindos. **

**Victorious e Anabelle Maverick sempre se destacariam das demais pessoas. Se era intencional ou não eu não sabia. Talvez fosse apenas um talento, algo que fizessem tão naturalmente que nem ao menos percebiam. **

**Senti o ar deixar meus pulmões quando o rosto de Victorious lentamente voltou-se para a minha direção. Não podia dizer se ele olhava realmente para mim por causa do Ray bam que ocultava a minha visão de seus olhos cor-de-mel. Por um momento tive o impulso de correr até ele e atirar seu Ray bam para longe, para que pudesse contemplar seus olhos.**

**Seus olhos. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu me lembrei. As lembranças de meu último sonho me atingiram com tanta rapidez que eu me senti tonta. Era como assistir a um filme. Cada cena estava incrivelmente fresca em minha memória. **

**Agora mais do que nunca eu queria desviar os olhos, mas essa não parecia ser exatamente uma opção. Seus olhos – mesmo invisíveis pelas lentes escuras dos óculos de sol - prendiam meu olhar, isso era fato, além de sua presença ter o poder de imobilizar cada músculo de meu corpo.**

**Era incrível como isso acontecia. O poder que sua presença tinha sobre mim. Mesmo sendo a segunda vez em que eu o via em toda a minha curta vida. **

**Era irritante. Eu não queria que ele tivesse poder sobre mim. Por que mais do que nunca eu tive certeza: aquilo doía. **

**Aquela dor crescia em meu peito. Era como nada que eu havia sentido antes. **

**Eu queria ir embora Dalí. Queria ir embora de Winchester.**

**- Ei, anda logo ! – isso pareceu ser o suficiente para me tirar do "transe". Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei, olhando para o meu irmão, que estava do meu lado, só um pouco mais a frente. Ele parecia irritado.**

**Wow, Matt irritado ? Ah, é, ele teve que acordar cedo e vir para o colégio. Pobrezinho do senhor garanhão.**

**- O que é ? – perguntei revirando os olhos.**

**- Diga você. Se quer se transformar numa estátua não é problema meu. – É, ele 'tava realmente irritado. E o que raios ele 'tava dizendo ? Me transformar numa estátua ? **

**- Você bebeu ? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – E que história é essa de me transformar numa estátua ?**

**- Você fica parada aí. – ele acusou. – Olha, se quer que saibam que é minha irmã, é melhor fingir que é normal.**

**Oh, intendi, o Sr. Popularidade estava com medo de que seus amiguinhos poulares de merda achassem sua irmã maluca. Que comovente. Sim, meu irmão já havia se enturmado com os populares.**

**Não me faça rir, idiota. **

**- Eu sou mais normal que você, idiota. – mostrei o dedo do meio para Matt. Bom, o que eu tinha vontade de fazer mesmo era socá-lo, mas, bom, acho que eu ganharia uma bela suspensão por isso, além de ossos quebrados da mão.**

**Quando retomamos nossa caminhada, olhei de relance para a BMW preta, e nem Anabelle e nem Victorious estavam lá. Suspirei.**

**Mais uma vez a sala estava vazia, com exceção de Anabelle. Ela olhou para mim quando entrei e sorriu docemente. **

**- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei, sentando ao lado dela.**

**- 'dia. – Ela disse.**

**A sala foi enchendo aos poucos. E quando já estava de todo cheia eu sabia o que viria depois. Exatamente por saber eu voltei minha atenção para a louça.**

**Quando seus passos ecoaram levemente pela sala mergulhada em silencia eu soube que deveria evitar ao máximo encará-lo. Continuei a encarar a louça.**

**- Quando eu chamar seus sobrenomes, venham até a mesa para pegar o teste.**

**Teste ? Do que ele estava falando ?**

**Ah, claro ! O teste dos infernos que ele havia passado semana passada, que por um acaso era o primeiro dia do ano letivo.**

**Pois é, acho que meu professor de literatura era um tanto quanto insano.**

**- Blake. – ele começou.**

**Havia algo no modo como ele falava certas letras. Como um estranho sotaque. Bom, estranho não era a palavra certa para descrever, acho que estaria mais para diferente.**

**Mas quando ele chamou meu nome e eu peguei meu teste, meu sangue simplesmente ferveu, e eu simplesmente esqueci tudo o que envolvia a perfeição física de Victorious. Trinquei os dentes enquanto voltava para a mesa, amaldiçoando Victorious mentalmente.**

**Eu não havia tirado uma nota super baixa como eu pensava que iria tirar. Não nada disso.**

**Eu havia simplesmente zerado o teste. **

**Acho que minha expressão estava assustadora, por que Anabelle me olhava com certa preocupação.**

**Depois da aula de Literatura, veio a aula de Francês, seguida por Biologia. O resto do dia passou normalmente. Nas segundas feiras, minha turma saia 1 hora mais cedo, e como eu tinha de esperar Matthew – já que ele não tinha cópia da chave – me decidi por ir para a biblioteca.**

**A biblioteca da Academia St. era o sonho de todo amante de livros. Tanto livros até dizer chega. **

**Sentei-me em uma das mesas vagas – que àquela hora estavam quase todas vagas – e tirei meu caderno da bolsa – que por sinal, já estava recheado de caricaturas e poemas sobre Victorious, mas como eu era cuidadosa, havia reservado uma parte no final do caderno para eles -, tirando também o estojo. Iria aproveitar o horário vago para adiantar as tarefas de casa.**

**Folheei o caderno até chegar na parte de Francês. Passei os olhos pelos enunciados, em seguida escrevendo algumas coisas.**

**Quando terminei, eu podia sentir meus olhos pesados. Bocejei, consultando o relógio. Ainda faltava meia hora para a turma de Matt sair. Cocei o olho. Talvez não fizesse mal se eu descansasse um pouco os olhos, certo ?**

**Bom, eu não lembro quando exatamente eu fechei os olhos, mas lembro perfeitamente quando acordei, por que bom, alguém me sacudia.**

**- Hã ? – me ajeitei na cadeira bruscamente, um tanto quanto assustada. – O que ? – eu ainda estava sonolenta. Levou alguns segundos para eu lembrar onde estava, então olhei para o lado e meus olhos pousaram na figura encurvada de meu irmão. – Matt...'que ta fazendo aqui ?**

**Mathew ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**- Tem noção de que horas são ? – ele perguntou sério.**

**- A hora ? – consultei o relógio de pulso e arregalei os olhos. – Wow ! – eu não havia dormido por meia hora, mas sim por uma hora inteira. Tornei a olhar para Matt. – Matt, eu....**

**- Eu te procurei pelo colégio inteiro. – ele me cortou friamente. – idiota !- completou. **

**Ele havia me procurado pelo colégio inteiro ? É, acho que depois disso eu não poderia rebater muito, então permaneci calado, encolhendo meus ombros. Droga, eu odiava quando Matt tinha razão.**

**- Vamos. - ele disse, e eu obedeci, pegando minha bolsa e saindo da biblioteca com meu irmão.**

**Como nos outros dias, as aulas acabavam no final da tarde. Matt e eu fazíamos nossa caminhada de rotina de volta para casa. Da Academia St. Louis até minha casa, se você andasse rápido, demorava em torno de 30 minutos. Meu irmão tagarelava algo sobre "as garotas mais gostosas de St. Louis" que eu não fazia a mínima questão de ouvir. Minha mente já estava cheia com coisas mais importantes, que por sinal não incluíam "as mais gostosas de St. Louis". Já era a minha segunda semana em Winchester, como também era a minha segunda semana de aula com ele.**

**Suspirei. Ele estava longe de ser gentil, e duvidava de que algum dia o fosse. Me perguntava se ele possuía um coração. Mas por alguma razão isso parecia contribuir com a sua beleza perturbadoramente irreal. Victorious Maverick, meu professor de literatura, aquele mesmo que fazia visitinhas constantes nos meus sonhos.**

**Eu não queria sonhar com ele novamente. Droga, eu ainda estava com raiva dele.**

**Quando chegamos em casa, como esperado mamãe e papai ainda não haviam chegado em casa. Estava prestes a entrar no banheiro quando estagnei exatamente na batente.**

**- Meu caderno ! – Arregalei s olhos em terror, dando meia volta e correndo o pequeno lance de escadas que dava no sótão. Acontecia que eu não lembrava de ter guardado o caderno na bolsa, nem antes e nem depois de acordar. Claro, eu poderia esperar até o dia seguinte e pegar o caderno na parte de achados e perdidos, bom, isso seria possível se o caderno em questão não estivesse recheado nas últimas folhas de desenhos, poemas e frases comprometedoras com um único tema em comum: Victorious Maverick. **

**Remexi o conteúdo de minha bolsa, rezando para que minhas mãos topassem com a capa dura de meu caderno. E claro, não foi isso o que aconteceu.**

**- Não...não.... – repetia enquanto virava a bolsa de cabeça para baixo e deixava todo o seu conteúdo cair espalhado no chão de madeira. E como antes, não estava lá. Me xinguei mentalmente por ser tão descuidada. Se alguém pegasse aquele caderno me teria nas mãos. E o pior. – huh...- gemi de horror com o pensamento. E se Anabelle encontrasse o caderno ? Eu não pude deixar de imaginar seu rosto contorcido em mágoa. E se Victorious encontrasse ? Qual seria sua reação ? Por que segundo meu palpite seria "nada boa". Ele com certeza me acharia ridícula e maluca. E talvez eu fosse mesmo.**

**Sem ao menos trocar de roupa, girei nos calcanhares e desci a escada do alçapão. Por algum milagre não tropecei quando desci correndo pela escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar. Cruzei a sala silenciosa – Mathew devia estar no banho – e sai pela porta. **

**Se eu caminhasse chegaria a Academia St. Louis em 30 minutos, mas se eu corresse, poderia – com alguma sorte – chegar em 15 minutos. E eu corri.**

**O céu estava coberto por uma camada de nuvens escuras. E já começava a anoitecer. Por ser um dia de semana e não estar em época de férias, a quantidade de turistas era mínima.**

**Eu corria rápido, enquanto o vento tentava lançar meu corpo para trás. Céus, estava ventando para valer ! Podia até ouvir o uivo.**

**Pude sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva atingirem meu coro cabeludo timidamente. Bom, para o que veio depois eu acho que seria perfeitamente apropriada a expressão "o céu caiu". E caiu mesmo. Todinho em cima de mim.**

**Há uma boa justificativa para eu não usar sapatos de salto alto: eu tenho sérios problemas de equilíbrio. Não é piada. A única vez em que eu usei salto alto foi no casamento de meu tio Stanley – por que minha mãe me obrigou – e quando eu entrei na igreja , tropecei e levei parte da decoração comigo. Ou seja, um fiasco. Mas pelo lado bom, mamãe nunca mais me fez usar salto alto.**

**Enfim, a maldita chuva caia sobre mim, e estava tão forte que eu me perguntei se aquilo era realmente água.**

**Eu já podia ver a silhueta da Academia St. Louis, quando, para melhorar minha situação eu tropecei no asfalto – isso não é nada difícil para mim, principalmente quando estou nervosa e apressada – e fui direto ao chão. Me xinguei mentalmente.**

**- Senhorita ? –chamou uma voz masculina com um leve sotaque e um par de sapatos entrou em meu campo de visão.**

**Sacudi a cabeça, erguendo-a em seguida e encontrando uma silhueta aparentemente alta e magra, e havia algo na cabeça também, um capuz talvez. Mas eu não pude ver muito mais do que isso, porque, bom, quando a chuva forte atingiu diretamente meus olhos eu esqueci o significado da expressão "boas maneiras".**

**- Puta que paril ! – xinguei, abaixando a cabeça tão bruscamente que meu queixo bateu no chão com certa força, fazendo-me morder a língua.**

**Sangue tem um gosto interessante. Não por ser bom – por que definitivamente não é -, mas por ser bizarro. É bem metálico, levemente agridoce. E foi exatamente esse gosto que eu senti – metálico e agridoce – assim que mordi a língua. E não foi apenas isso. Certas partes de meu corpo começavam a latejar, mas precisamente: mãos, joelhos e queixo. E eu não me surpreenderia se começasse a sangrar, por que eu havia caído um tanto quanto violentamente.**

**Haha, tinha que ser eu.**

**- Senhorita, está tudo bem ? – a voz masculina tornou a chamar, paciente. Eu quase havia esquecido que não estava totalmente sozinha. Então pude ver uma mão calçada por uma luva de couro preto estendida para mim. Pouco depois eu já estava de pé, encarando o homem que havia me ajudado a levantar. Ele também me ajudou a caminhar até abaixo do telhado de cerâmica que ficava sobre os portões da Academia St. Louis.**

**Seu nome era Jack, e ele era o novo segurança. Ele perguntou o que uma garota da minha idade fazia andando sozinha por aí num dia de semana depois do colégio, e então eu expliquei sobre o caderno – mas claro, omiti as partes que diziam respeito a Victorious.**

**- A senhorita não pode esperar até amanhã ?**

**- Não, desculpa, mas é que tem trabalhos inacabados para amanhã naquele caderno. – Choraminguei. O que era uma mentira, óbvio.**

**- Tudo bem então. – Jack falou, destrancando o portão de lanças. Eu não podia ver sua expressão, já que a mesma era oculta pelo grosso capuz do casaco.**

**Jack não era velho, e muito menos feio – na verdade ele era bem bonito, com seu cabelo castanho cortado estilo militar e pele pálida -, percebi isso quando ele abaixou o capuz do casaco, no momento em que adentramos a Academia St. Louis.**

**Jack também me acompanhou até a biblioteca – que era onde supostamente eu havia deixado o caderno -. Eu podia sentir uma dor aguda nos joelhos, e uma ardência nas mãos e cotovelos, mas eu preferi não dizer nada a Jack – que agora parecia estranhamente tenso -, por que ele já poderia estar em problemas por minha culpa – por permitir minha entrada.**

**Com exceção das estantes de livros e as mesas – incluindo a da bibliotecária – a biblioteca estava vazia.**

**Caminhei pelos pequenos "corredores" entre as mesas, procurando por meu caderno, e para o meu azar, nada dele.**

**Bom...eu devia começar a me desesperar ?**

**Olhei a minha volta. Talvez ainda estivesse muito cedo para me desesperar. A biblioteca era enorme, então havia muito o que procurar ainda.**

**- Eu acho que vou demorar....- comecei a falar sem jeito, me virando para encarar Jack, mas adivinha só ? Ele não estava lá. – um pouco...Jack ?**

**- Sem problemas, senhorita. – A voz de Jack me assustou por dois motivos: o primeiro foi seu tom friamente malicioso, e o segundo foi por que a voz vinha detrás de mim. **

**Senti um calafrio crescer por minha espinha, e engoli seco, me virando lentamente. Jack estava a uns dois metros de distância de mim.**

**- Você...você...me...assustou...- gaguejei e ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.**

**Demorou cerca de 30 segundos para que o terror se instalasse por completo em meu corpo, e isso aconteceu exatamente quando eu olhei para os olhos de Jack. Então naquele momento eu soube: eu iria morrer em poucos minutos.**

**Os olhos de Jack estavam em um violento tom de vermelho-carmesim. Dei um passo para trás e Jack deu um passo na minha direção, e quando ele fez isso seu sorriso se intensificou, dessa vez revelando os dentes, principalmente os caninos pontiagudos e salientes que se destacavam dos demais.**

**Prendi a respiração e arregalei os olhos, começando a estremecer. Jack por sua vez, parecia achar aquilo divertido, por que continuava a sorrir. Dei mais uma passo para trás e então dei meia volta, e quando fiz isso não pude conter um grito de horror. **

**O vampiro estava na minha frente, só que agora poucos centímetros nos separavam.**

**- V...vai...e...embo...bora...- gaguejei, dando passos para trás. Mas dessa vez ele não me seguiu.**

**Jack forçou uma expressão ofendida.**

**- Oh, que cruel de sua parte. – falou o Vampiro, em uma voz falsamente triste.**

**- É...é...sé...sério....vai....vai embora...ou....e...eu...**

**- Ou você ? – Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um passo em minha direção, e aquela altura meu coração já batia fortemente.**

**- Olhe para você criança. – ele deu mais um passo, e quando eu recuei, o que restava de esperança em mim se foi, porque naquele momento minahs costas tocaram a parede. Eu estava encurralada. – Já te falaram o quanto teu sangue cheira apetitosamente bem ? – ele inalou o ar fortemente.**

**Era o meu fim. Era realmente o meu fim. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me deslizar até o chão, me encolhendo o máximo que consegui. Eu tinha ciência do quanto tremia naquele momento.**

**Pensei em minha família. Meus aniversários, minhas discussões com Matt, as festas em família, os casamentos, o jeito doce de minha mãe, o jeito amável e animado de meu pai.**

**Mamãe, papai, Matt.....eu não havia tido a oportunidade de dizer o quanto os amava. Lágrimas desceram por meu rosto, enquanto soluços invadiam a biblioteca. Meus soluços.**

**Aquilo estava me torturando. Aquela espera. Se Jack fosse me matar, que o fizesse logo. Sem dor. **

**Mas Jack nunca veio.**

**Abri os olhos, encontrando a figura de Jack a poucos centímetros de mim, com uma espécie de lâmina escarlate atravessada em sua garganta. A lâmina moveu-se, fazendo a cabeça do vampiro separar-se do corpo. E quando o corpo de Jack tombou sem vida ao meu lado eu pensei que fosse vomitar.**

**Quando um pouco hesitante eu ergui a cabeça duas sensações passaram por mim: a primeira foi o alívio, de ver alguém conhecido ali, e a segunda era o terror quando notei que seus olhos vermelho-carmesim brilhavam sob a iluminação artificial da biblioteca.**

**Em sua mão direita estava uma espécie de lança escarlate que devia ter uns 2 metros de comprimento. Então ela desapareceu, e minha visão começou a escurecer. Pude ver Victorious se aproximar lentamente de mim. Essa foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de minha visão escurecer totalmente e eu perder a consciência. **


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**Um cheiro agradável estava no ar. Era leve. Floral. Como um jardim bem cuidado. O ar também estava morno, como um gostoso dia de sol. Havia um som familiar abafado. Chuva ?**

**Eu gostava de brincar na chuva quando era pequena, mesmo que pouco tempo depois mamãe me colocasse para dentro dizendo que eu iria pegar uma gripe.**

**Mas parecia meio incoerente chuva em um dia de sol. E por que eu não podia senti-la ?**

**Eu sentia um gosto estranho. Metálico, levemente agridoce. Era como....**

**Sangue.**

**Abri os olhos lentamente. Tudo o que eu via eram borrões.**

**Quando movi o braço não pude conter um gemido de dor. Dor que logo senti se espalhar por todo o meu corpo. Ao menos eu estava deitada.**

**- Acordou. – Alguém falava comigo. A voz era bonita e masculina, levemente rouca.**

**Aos poucos minha visão foi estabilizando e eu pude distinguir as formas. A primeira coisa que vi foi o espelho de um banco de carro, e era o banco de carona, por que eu pude ver uma silhueta – que eu não reconheci, pela falta de claridade do carro - sentada no banco ao lado daquele, dirigindo. Então eu não estava em um jardim florido, mas em um carro.**

**Mas por que eu estava em um carro ? E quando exatamente eu entrei nele ?**

**Eu tentei lembrar. Foi em vão. Mas por outro lado, eu lembrava perfeitamente de um pesadelo em especial. Um pesadelo sobre um vampiro que se passava por segurança e me encurralava na biblioteca do colégio.**

**Então me ocorreu que aquilo poderia ser algum seqüestro. Mas ainda soava estranho.... **

**Minha família estava longe de ser rica e o banco daquele carro era tão confortável...a textura era como couro. Bom, não é todo mundo que pode se dar a esse luxo, revestir os bancos de couro. Aquele carro também devia ser grande, já que eu estava deitada no banco traseiro, e só precisava encolher ligeiramente as pernas. **

**Fui me endireitando no banco, até me sentar – ficando exatamente entre os dois bancos da frente -, e a dor me atingiu como uma pontada. Não era exatamente insuportável, mas era bem cômoda. Como se qualquer movimento que eu fizesse viesse acompanhado de dor. **

**- Olha, eu acho que houve um mal entendido aqui. – Quando falei minha voz saiu grossa. Eu seria racional, por que se eu desse um piti, quem quer que fosse poderia muito bem sacar uma arma e me dar um tiro. **

**- Isso não é um mal entendido. – Ele me cortou gentilmente, e então me olhou pelo retrovisor com seus olhos de mel profundo. Prendi a respiração e enrijeci, por que eu conhecia aquele leve sotaque, aqueles olhos, sem falar na voz. – É uma longa história. E complexa. **

**Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu continuava a encarar o retrovisor, onde o olhar dele me prendia. Se antes não fazia sentido, agora fazia menos ainda. Afinal, por que cargas d'água eu estaria em um carro com Victorious Maverick ?**

**- Você não é nenhum pervertido, é ? – As palavras simplesmente saíram, e eu me espantei com a naturalidade em minha voz.**

**Pude ver pelo retrovisor um erguer de sobrancelhas da parte dele. E em seguida veio o som de gargalhada.**

**- Não, não. Você não faz o meu tipo. – Ele falou com ar de riso, desviando o olhar do retrovisor.**

**Como é ? Ele estava claramente me chamando de feia ? Ah, espera aí !**

**- Ah... você...você também não faz o meu tipo. – Menti. Qual é, o cara tinha acabado de me esnobar, eu simplesmente não podia deixar barato, podia ?**

**Bom, ele nada falou após isso, e eu voltei minha atenção para a janela ao meu lado – que por sinal, o vidro parecia escurecer mais o carro -. Uma pequena cascata descia pelo vidro. Chuva.**

**É mesmo, em meu pesadelo também chovia. Escorreguei alguns centímetros para o lado, Encostando a lateral de meu corpo na porta travada, E a lateral de meu rosto na janela. **

**Meu corpo estava cansado, além de dolorido. Fechei o olhos enquanto o único som que chegava ao meu ouvido era o da chuva lá fora. O ar morno vindo do aquecedor me confortava. Por alguma razão eu não conseguia me sentir assustada, não agora que eu sabia que estava com ele. Surpresa talvez, mas assustada não.**

**Era como se eu internamente eu soubesse que podia confiar nele.**

**Ambos continuamos naquele silêncio estranhamente acolhedor. Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci assim. Eu simplesmente não notei o tempo passar. Quero dizer: Uma hora eu fecho os olhos e puff ! Pouco depois eu acordo – ou melhor, sou acordada, mas não importa – com Victorious abrindo a porta ao me lado e me sacudindo gentilmente dizendo algo como "chegamos" próximo ao me ouvido. Vou te contar, todos os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiaram naquele momento.**

**- Hã ? – Olhei para ele, ainda tonta pela sono. – Chegamos aonde ?**

**Ele me ajudou a sair do carro – é, acho que ele era um tanto quanto cavalheiro – me puxando para si. Deus, quando eu senti a proximidade de nossos corpos – apesar de nossos corpos não se tocarem, com exceção das mãos gélidas dele em meu antebraço coberto pelo tecido do moletom, que infelizmente ele retirou assim que estávamos fora do veículo - pude jurar que as batidas de meu coração eram tão audíveis quanto as batidas de um tambor. Constrangedor. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Acho que ele era um antídoto para a minha dor, e é sério, por que eu nem lembrava de sentir dor.**

**Estacionados a um canto estavam um Camaro vermelho, um Mustango Tuning branco e uma moderna e sofisticada moto prata. Uma garagem ? Bela garagem. Matt piraria ali sem sombra de dúvidas.**

**- Aonde estamos ? – perguntei.**

**- Minha casa. – Ele respondeu vagamente.**

**- Você mora em uma garagem ? – Tentei fazer piada. **

**Ok, admito que não sou boa nisso. Acho que Victoriou concordava comigo quanto a eu não ser boa com piadas, por que quando eu levantei a cabeça para olha-lo, sabe pra ver se ele sorria ou algo parecido, ele apenas revirou os olhos de forma entediada. Preciso dizer que eu me senti sem-graça ? E não foi pouco não. Achei melhor olhar o caminho, e assim o fiz, abaixando a cabeça. **

**Não sei se já comentei sobre a altura dele mas, nossa, ele era alto pra valer. Eu, com os meus 1,60 cm batia no ombro dele. Sério, o que acontece com os elementos do sexo masculino ? Todos parecem tão gigantescos ao meu lado.**

**- Cuidado. – Ele advertiu, afastando para o lado um porta de correr de madeira e vidro fosco.**

**Na hora eu não o por que daquela advertência, mas quando adentramos o espaçoso cômodo atrás da porta – que por sinal era a sala principal – eu entendi, exatamente pelo o que veio depois.**

**- VIC VIC ! – Gritou uma voz musical. Eu não podia dizer se era masculina ou feminina, por que era grossa demais para ser feminina, e graciosa demais para ser masculina. Algo passou rapidamente por mim. Algo que eu não soube identificar. – Você demorou ! Senti tanto a sua falta ! – Agora a voz era dramática, levemente chorosa.**

**Quando olhei para Victorious – que estava agora alguns metros afastado – meu queixo caiu. Uma loira de cabelos cacheados que iam até metade das costas, vestindo um quimono vermelho de cetim com detalhes em prata, estava pendurada em Victorious, exatamente como um bicho preguiça em uma árvore. A parte engraçada era que Victorious tentava afastá-la.**

**Eu me perguntava quem era aquela moça. Definitivamente não era Anabelle.**

**Seria algum caso de Victorious ? Então ele trazia sua amantes para casa ? E quanto a Anabelle ? Ele não respeitava a esposa ? Foi então que eu a vi parada do outro lado da sala. Tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito e uma expressão de quem desaprovava algo.**

**- Cloud, temos visita, comporte-se ! – ela falou como uma mãe que dá bronca em um filho arteiro.**

**Espere ! Do que Anabelle a havia chamado ? Cloud ? Não era um nome um tanto quanto masculino para uma mulher ?**

**Mas acho que esse era mesmo o nome dela, por que logo em seguida ela me encarou curiosamente, se soltando graciosamente de Victorious.**

**Gracioso também foi o seu andar até mim. Ela era linda, graciosa e delicada. Sua pele era pálida e sem defeitos nem maquiagem, seus olhos eram castanh-escuro, fazendo um belo contraste com os cabelos dourados e bem cuidados.**

**Então eu notei algo estranho em seu quimono. Na verdade não era bem em seu quimono, mas sim na parte onde ele se abria – que era exatamente no peito -, e isso foi ao mesmo tempo que Cloud segurou gentilmente meu rosto – e eu não pude conter um arrepio, por que seu toque era gelado -, aproximando o próprio rosto do meu.**

**- E quem seria essa bela dama ? – Perguntou Cloud. Seu tom era galante, com um leve sotaque francês.**

**Uma coisa era certa: Cloud era homem, apesar de toda a sua feminilidade. Eu havia notado isso quando olhei atentamente para abertura de seu quimono que revelava o peitoral masculino. **

**Oh, e para variar, Cloud também era claramente mais alto que eu, então naquele momento ele estava inclinado para frente.**

**- Essa é Elizabeth Roen. – Quem falou foi Anabelle – Estudamos juntas. – ela completou.**

**- Oh..... – Cloud piscou com suas longas pestanas, e um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios – Amigos da Belle são sempre bem vindos. – eu, que até aquele momento achava que nada mais me surpreenderia, percebi o quão enganada estava quando Cloud cobriu meus lábios com os próprios, em um selo rápido. – Encantado, sou Cloud Maverick. – ele falou com sua voz macia assim que nossos lábios se separaram.**

**Oh Meu Deus ! Oh Meus Deus ! Oh Meu Deus ! Ele havia me beijado. Um cara havia me beijado ! Tudo bem que eu havia acabado de conhecê-lo, mas ele ainda era lindo. Aquilo fez meu rosto esquentar.**

**Espera ! Será que Victorious havia visto ? Será que ele havia ficado com ciúmes ? Será que ele havia percebido o quanto me amava e que eu era a mulher de sua vida depois de me ver com outro homem ? **

**Olhei para Victorious de esguelha. Anabelle havia se juntado a ele, e agora ambos pareciam entretidos em uma conversa baixa.**

**Ah, como eu sou idiota ! Ele já tinha Anabelle. Eu já sabia disso , mas insistia em ter aquela esperança infantil.**

**Eles realmente ficavam bem juntos. Mesmo que só conversando. Então ambos olharam em minha direção ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Então...foi um ataque. – Foi Cloud quem falou. Sua voz musical havia adquirido um tom sério. E também não havia mais sotaque francês.**

**Ataque ? Do que ele 'tava falando ? Tornei a olhar Cloud, que ainda me olhava, e ainda segurava meu rosto por entre seus longos e gélidos dedos pálidos. Seu rosto de porcelana estava sério.**

**- Sim. – Falou Victorious – Mas ela não chegou a ser mordida. – adicionou.**

**Eu ainda não sabia do que estavam falando.**

**- Teve sorte. – Cloud falou. Sua aparência era jovem, não devia ter mais de 23 anos, assim como Victorious. Mas naquele momento, ele pareceu muito mais um sábio ancião do que um jovem. Como um líder. – Fez um bom trabalho, Victoriou. – apesar de falar com Victorious, Cloud não desviou o olhar de mim.**

**- Parece que o sangue dela tem algo diferente.....alguma substância.....eu senti isso, e acredito que você também. – Falou Victorious, e eu o olhei com o canto dos olhos. Ele encarava Cloud.**

**Eles....eles estavam falando de mim ? **

**- Vampiros nem sempre são controlados.... – Quando Cloud falou eu senti um estranho calafrio. Tornei a olha-lo.**

**- Vampiros ? – Finalmente perguntei. Pude sentir instantaneamente o olhar de Anabelle e Victorious em mim. **

**- Acho que Elizabeth precisa de explicações. – A voz de Anabelle soou gentil – E curativos.- Ela adicionou.**

** Como um acionador, quando ela mencionou os curativos eu senti a dor voltar a meu corpo. Em certos lugares a dor chegava a latejar. Lugares como minhas mãos, meus joelhos e meu queixo. Exatamente como no pesadelo.**

**- Ah....certamente. – Cloud sorriu discretamente, soltando meu queixo e se afastando alguns centímetros.**

**Quando Cloud se afastou, Anabelle já estava a poucos centímetros de mim, na minha frente, exatamente como Cloud estivera antes.**

**- Vamos, Lizzie. – Ela Falou, pegando minha mão e me puxando. Sua mão, como a de Cloud e de Victorious era gelada.**

**A sala principal era enorme. E não estou exagerando. Era tão grande quanto uma recepção de hotel – um 5 estrelas -, ou até maior.**

**Havia uma larga escada de mármore que cortava a sala. Foi exatamente por essa escada que Anabelle me conduziu. **

**Havia um longo corredor no andar de cima. A decoração era composta de quadros, mascaras japonesas e vasos de plantas. Várias portas de madeira se espalhavam aos longo das paredes. Eram mesmo só três pessoas que viviam ali ?**

**Anabelle empurrou uma das portas e nós duas adentramos um grande e sofisticado banheiro branco.**

**- Certo, vamos lavar isso. – Anabelle se dirigia à pia. Seu tom era tão profissional quanto o de uma enfermeira.**

**- Ah, ok. – Obedeci, indo até a pia, me perguntando como ela sobre meus machucados, que até minutos atrás nem eu mesma sabia.**

**- Victorious me contou sobre seus machucados. – Ela falou como se lesse meus pensamentos - Bem que eu senti cheiro de sangue antes de vocês chegarem.... – adicionou, e eu me perguntei se estava fedendo a sangue. – Agora, ponha suas mãos dentro da pia com as palmas viradas para cima. – Anabelle ordenou, abrindo a bica. Eu obedeci.**

**Quando eu vi as palmas de minhas mãos não pude conter uma careta.**

**- Deus. – Falei incrédula. A pele daquela região estava claramente ralada, e não era só isso, havia sangue também, seco mas ainda era sangue, além de um líquido amarelo que identifiquei como pus.**

**Anabelle lavou cuidadosamente minhas mãos. A água quente batendo contra a minha pele machucada era relaxante – apesar de no começo arder um pouco -. O mesmo procedimento foi feito com meu queixo – onde, por algum milagre os machucados eram bem leves.**

**- Agora tire a calça para que eu possa lavar seus joelhos. – Ela ordenou, e eu obedeci. Tirei a calça com o cuidado de não encostar as palmas das mãos no tecido.**

**Foi quando eu desci meu jeans que percebi que meus joelhos não estavam muito diferentes de minhas mãos. Bastou o roçar do tecido contra a pele de meus joelhos para eu saber disso. Percebi também que meu sangue havia manchado o jeans.**

**Já livre do jeans, Anabelle segurou minha cintura com suas mãos gélidas e me ergueu sem o mínimo esforço até o mármore da pia, fazendo-me sentar. Olhei-a incrédula. Ela não era muito mais alta que eu, além de ser magra, mas aparentemente era incrivelmente....forte.**

**- Agora me espere aqui. – Ela falou, após lavar meus joelhos, e sem esperar resposta, saiu.**

**Não seria nenhum exagero dizer que Anabelle demorou um piscar de olhos, por que foi exatamente isso que ela demorou. Foi exatamente assim: Ela saiu pela porta, eu pisquei e ela já adentrava a porta com uma garrafa de álcool em uma das mãos.**

**- Como você faz isso ? – Perguntou, incrédula. **

**Ela me olhou e deu um sorriso torto, mas não respondeu, e então abriu a garrafa de álcool.**

**Diferente da água, o álcool contra meus machucados não era nada agradável. Meus olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto eu sentia meus machucados arderem, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer nem choramingar. Oh sim, eu sou durona !**

**Depois Anabelle cobriu meus machucados com band-Aids.**

**- Quer que eu ligue para sua casa ? Seus pais devem estar preocupados.... – Anabelle falou, enquanto me ajudava a recolocar o jeans.**

**Olhei para ela instantaneamente. Meus pais ! Será que eles já haviam chegado ? E o que fariam se não me encontrassem em casa ? Eu nem fazia idéia de que horas eram.**

**Quando eu assenti, ela puxou um pequeno celular do bolso traseiro do próprio jeans.**

**- Qual o número ? – Ela perguntou e eu falei. Ela discou o número rapidamente, levando o aparelho ao ouvido. – Alô ? É da residência dos Roen ? Sim ? Com quem eu falo ? Oh, olá Mathew. – Anabelle arqueou os lábios levemente. Então Mathew havia atendido o telefone. Não era difícil imaginá-lo se derretendo todo com a bela voz de Anabelle. – Eu sou Anabelle Maverick, da turma de sua irmã. – houve uma pausa que eu imaginei ser para ouvir a resposta de Matt. – Oh, certamente, Mathew, por que ela está em minha casa. Assuntos do colégio, espero que não se importe. Não, não se preocupe, eu a levarei para casa. Tchau. – Desligou.**

**Pisquei sem acreditar. Ela havia feito parecer tão fácil.**

**Pouco depois estávamos de volta à grande sala. Cloud estava sentado em uma das poltronas, folheando de forma entediada uma revista. Procurei por Victorious com o olhar, mas ele não estava ali. Infelizmente.**

**O loiro desviou a atenção da revista e me olhou assim que adentrei a sala com Anabelle.**

**Eu queria perguntar por Victorious, mas não tinha coragem para isso.**

**- Belle e Elizabeth. – Ele sorriu gentilmente e depois ficou sério – Acho que está na hora das explicações. – adicionou, me lançando um olhar penetrante, então fez um pausa. – À primeira vista parecemos humanos normais. – Fez outra pausa, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dourados. – Mas...nós não somos. Nem ao menos somos humanos.**

**- Não são ..... humanos...- repeti tentando entender – então o que ...?**

**- Vivemos entre os humanos desde o início dos tempos, sempre nos esforçando para não sermos percebidos. A adaptação não foi exatamente fácil no início. Na verdade era quase impossível para a nossa espécie viver pacificamente entre os humanos. – Cloud suspirou – Mas felizmente depois de um tempo conseguimos desenvolver o auto-controle, só que...- fez uma pausa - .... isso não era sinônimo de que todos de nossa espécie apreciaram, na verdade poucos aceitaram. Os poucos que cultivavam o auto-controle caçavam apenas quando necessário, mas os outros... – ele então torceu o nariz - .... os outros viam na caça a mais pura diversão, principalmente quando havia algo mais no sangue.... – seu rosto ficou sombrio - ... algo impossível de ignorar.**

**- Eu não... entendo....- sussurrei. E eu realmente não entendia, por que parecia irreal demais para fazer sentido.**

**Cloud estudou minha expressão por alguns segundos, e quando falou, sua voz saiu gelada.**

**- Vampiros. **

**Aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer a tona o meu pesadelo. Aquele em que eu era atacada por um vampiro.**

**E se....?**

**E se fosse real ?**

**Pude sentir um estremecimento com essa possibilidade.**

**- Não...isso não é possível...v...vampiros não...não existem. – gaguejei nervosamente.**

**- Não como nas histórias. – Pude ouvir a voz de Anabelle ao meu lado.**

**- Se vampiros não existem, como explica seus machucados ? – perguntou Cloud – Acredito que lembre do ataque vampírico, estou certo ?**

**Eu lembrava, e lembrava perfeitamente. Cada palavra de Jack estava fresca em minha mente. Cada cena estava fresca, inclusive quando Victorious decaptou o outro vampiro. Seus olhos carmesim. Então isso significava que...**

**- Foi real. – sussurrei.**

**- Sim. – Cloud confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.**

**- Eu não entendo...- fechei os olhos e massageei as têmporas – por que eu ? **

**- Digamos que você estava no lugar errado, e na hora errada, e também....seu sangue. – Cloud respondeu, e eu tive de abrir os olhos repentinamente.**

**- Meu...sangue ? – O que tinha meu sangue ?**

**- Você possui um sangue raro, o preferido de minha espécie. Seu sangue é capaz de dobrar a força de um vampiro. E também....há algo em sua aura. Nós vampiro temos a aura vermelha, humanos tem a aura azul, mas...você...**

**- Eu o que ? O que tem minha aura ? – Ah meu Deus, será que eu era alguma anomalia ?**

**- Sua aura é violeta.... – mais uma vez, Cloud me olhou penetrante.**

**Minha aura era violeta ? O que isso significava ? Uma voz em minha mente gritava que minha vida seria diferente agora.**

**- Cloud, acho melhor levar Lizzie para casa. – pude sentir a mão de Anabelle pousar em meu ombro. Apesar do tecido de meu moletom, eu ainda podia sentir o gelo de sua pele.**

**- Oh, tem razão, Belle. – Cloud sorriu gentilmente – Mas antes...venha cá. – ele adicionou com sua voz sedosa.**

**- Sim, querido. – Anabelle passou por mim e atravessou a sala até Cloud. Seu andar era tão gracioso quanto o de uma bailarina profissional.**

**Anabelle se inclinou e Cloud sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, no que ela riu graciosamente, e em seguida o olhou.**

**- Sempre, meu Cloud. – Então ela cobriu os lábios do loiro com os seus, em um selo. Eu corei – Eu amo você.**

**Foi então que eu percebi: Victorious não era o marido de Anabelle. Não, eu estive enganada esse tempo todo. O marido de Anabelle era Cloud.**

**Pouco depois estávamos – eu e Anabelle – na espaçosa garagem dos Maverick. Eu estava um passo atrás da loira, que por sua vez parou ao lado do Mustang branco, passando a chave na fechadura do motorista, destravando as portas – no caso, a do motorista e do carona -, e entrando no carro. Fiz o mesmo.**

**Assim que adentrei o Mustang branco, um delicioso e doce aroma invadiu minhas narinas. Pude ver a mão de Anabelle ligar o aquecedor. Deus lhe pague por isso.**

**Quando o Mustang deu a partida, olhei de relance para a BMW preta. O carro de Victorious. Mais cedo eu havia estado naquele mesmo carro. E mais cedo também, Victorious havia salvado minha vida. Eu nunca esqueceria disso. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu nunca me esqueceria, por que agora mais do que nunca eu sabia, ele nunca sairia de minha cabeça. E ele não precisaria saber, já que esse seria o segredo de meu coração.**

**Suspirei. Havia sido um dia longo, e eu só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir. Estava com fome também, mas o sono era tanto que que a fome parecia ser incrivelmente fácil de ignorar.**

**Uma coisa era certa: Vampiros existiam. Ah, e claro, outra coisa: Anabelle dirigia absurdamente rápido. Ela estava indo a 200 km/h, segundo o velocímetro*.**

**Percebi também que a mansão dos Maverick ficava em uma parte afastada da cidade, já que mesmo indo a 200 km/h a viagem demorou uns 50 minutos. E posso dizer, foram 50 minutos bem silenciosos.**

**Quando o Mustang parou em frente a minha casa – que agora parecia menor que nunca – notei que não chovia mais, apesar de estar frio – que eu senti muito bem assim que deixei o carro morno.**

**- Vou embora assim que você entrar. – falou Anabelle de dentro do carro.**

**- Oh...certo. – Assenti, inclinada sobre a janela do carona, que agora estava aberta.**

**- Boa noite, Lizzie. – Ela sorriu.**

**- Boa. – Sorri em resposta, me afastando do carro em passos arrastados, tanto pelo cansaço quanto pela dor. **

**Quando toquei a campainha, Matt abriu a porta. Pude vê-lo separar ligeiramente os lábios, com a intenção de dizer algo. Algum sermão ? Oh certo, parece bem irônico, receber sermão de meu irmão de 15 anos – que se acha O adulto – quando eu estava prestes a completar 18 anos. Se bem que não sei se pra ele idade significava muito. Digo, eu poderia ter 100 anos que eles ainda agiria como o mais velho. E eu não estava com o mínimo humor para aturar sermão de um garoto de 15 anos. Então foi por esse motivo que eu preparei um "não é da sua conta !" na ponta de minha língua.**

**Mas o sermão de Matt nunca veio, por que assim que ele atendeu a porta e olhou por cima de meu ombro ele congelou.**

**- Mustang Tuning. – Ele falou. Pois é, meu irmão tem paixão por carros esportivos, então é bem normal ele agir como uma criança hipnotizada pelo brinquedo que tanto almejava. Em suma, era como uma robô.**

**Revirei os olhos e passei pela figura imóvel de Matt, atravessando a porta e adentrando a pequena sala. E exatamente como ela havia dito, assim que eu entrei pude ouvir o Mustang estacionado à alguns metros – que por sinal era o mesmo que Matt namorava com os olhos naquele momento – dar a partida.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**_N/A: Cenas de masturbação. se não gosta, apenas não leia, ok ?_**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Mysterious  
That's what I call You  
I'm curious about You  
I'm scared and not sure that You are safe  
But Your eyes seem to say that You are good"**

**(misterioso...**

**é assim que eu te chamo**

**estou curiosa sobre você,**

**estou assustada e não sei se você é confiável**

**mas seus olhos parecem dizer que você é bom.) Lion – Rebecca St. James**

"**Quando me tratas mau e, desprezado,  
Sinto que o meu valor vês com desdém,  
Lutando contra mim, fico a teu lado  
E, inda perjuro, provo que és um bem.  
Conhecendo melhor meus próprios erros,  
A te apoiar te ponho a par da história  
De ocultas faltas, onde estou enfermo;  
Então, ao me perder, tens toda a glória.  
Mas lucro também tiro desse ofício:  
Curvando sobre ti amor tamanho,  
Mal que me faço me traz benefício,  
Pois o que ganhas duas vezes ganho.  
Assim é o meu amor e a ti o reporto:  
Por ti todas as culpas eu suporto."**** SONETO LXXXVIII – William Shakespeare**

**Era como estar em um romance de Anne Rice. Tudo bem que vampiros não dormiam em caixões – na verdade eles nunca dormiam, segundo Anabelle -, não queimavam no sol – apenas causava irritação nos olhos -, não tinham aversão a crucifixos ou a água-benta, e nem a nada que fosse sagrado. Mas vampiros existiam. E o simples fato de existirem já era fantástico. **

**Uma palavra para descrevê-los ? Belos. Tão belos que as vezes era doloroso olhá-los. Mais belos que obras de Botticelli. **

**É raro uma pessoa sobreviver a um ataque vampírico. É raro uma pessoa sobreviver a qualquer contato com um vampiro – quando ele revela sua verdadeira natureza -, por que vampiros só se mostram vampiros para nós, humanos por uma razão: sangue.**

**Sangue é a única coisa que alimenta os vampiros. Não qualquer sangue. Sangue humano, apenas.**

**Pensando sobre isso, eu deveria ser alguma aberração. Quero dizer, eu havia sobrevivido a um ataque vampírico sem ser mordida, e exatamente o que me salvou foi outro vampiro. **

**E não acaba aí. Não, não. Está longe de acabar. Acontece que esse mesmo vampiro que me salvou me levou para conhecer os outros. Uma família de vampiros. Os Maverick. **

**Cloud, Anabelle e Victorious. Os Maverick. A família de vampiros que vivia pacificamente entre os humanos.**

**Se a idéia de conhecer vampiros me assombra ? Nem um pouco. Ao menos não esses vampiros. Eles nunca machucariam a mim ou a outro humano. Como eu sabia disso ? Ah, eu simplesmente sabia, ok ? Quer dizer...se eles quisessem se alimentar de meu sangue já teriam feito isso.**

**Na noite em que eu soube sobre a existência de vampiros, Cloud havia me contado algo sobre meu sangue e minha aura. Aparentemente meu sangue era do tipo preferido dos vampiros, e minha aura era violeta – diferente dos outros humanos, cuja aura era azul -. Eu tentava entender o porquê disso, e acredito que Cloud também.**

**- huhu...hauhauuhauhauhauhuahuhauhauhauha ! – Pude ouvir a sonora gargalhada de Cloud ao meu lado. O encarei incrédula. **

**- O que é engraçado ? – perguntei, não me dando ao trabalho de esconder a incredulidade em minha voz.**

**Cloud me encarou inocentemente.**

**Já havia se passado pouco mais de um mês desde o ataque vampírico. Como eu imaginava, minha vida não era mais a mesma. Bom, talvez tenha soado exagerado, mas...bem...eu, nesse momento, estava na sala de TV dos Maverick junto de Cloud e Anabelle. **

**Eu ia para a mansão dos Maverick agora. Não era todos os dias, mas sim todas as sextas feiras, voltando para casa só na manhã de domingo, como um filho de pais separados. **

**Meus pais não pareciam se incomodar com isso. Talvez estivessem até um pouco felizes por mim, quer dizer ... a filha esquisita e anti-social deles finalmente havia feito amizade. Tudo bem que no inicio eles pareciam um pouco relutantes com a idéia de eu dormir na casa de outra pessoa – não, eu não iria contar para os meus pais e nem para ninguém sobre os Maverick serem vampiros -, mas isso parou assim que conheceram Cloud e Anabelle. Acho que pai ou mãe de ninguém conseguiria negar algo a eles dois. Só Matt que parecia não confiar muito em Cloud. **

**Mas acho que eu entendia o lado do Matt. Quer dizer...a mulher mais bonita de toda a Winchester era casada com Cloud. Se eu fosse homem, bonito, idiota, mulherengo e popular – assim com Matt – também não simpatizaria com Cloud.**

**- Esse filme é ridiculamente engraçado. – O loiro respondeu minha pergunta.**

**- É um filme de terror. – Falei descrente. **

**- Filmes de terror são engraçados. – ele falou, voltando sua atenção para a TV. – Não concorda comigo, Belle ?**

**Anabelle se inclinou para me olhar, ela estava sentada do outro lado de Cloud.**

**- Bom...- ela sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. -...algumas vezes. **

**- Viu só ? – A voz de Cloud carregava satisfação. - Até Belle concorda. **

**Revirei os olhos, voltando minha atenção para a TV de tela plana. Era um filme sobre lobisomens. Eu não estava assustada. Ultimamente eu não me assustava com filmes de terror, mas ainda não conseguia achá-los engraçados. **

**Peguei um punhado de pipocas amanteigadas do balde sobre minhas pernas e levei até a boca. Oh, sim, agora os Maverick compravam comida humana, e era por minha causa. E posso dizer, tudo de ótima qualidade.**

**- Tão irreal. – Cloud falou com ar de riso. Tive de olhá-lo. Era isso mesmo ? Um vampiro estava rindo de algo por ser irreal ? – Victorious está perdendo isso.**

**Ah, Victorious....eu não esbarrava muito com ele quando ia a mansão dos Maverick. Ele quase sempre estava na biblioteca.**

**Oh, sim, os Maverick tem uma biblioteca dentro de casa. Já passei algumas vezes em frente a ela, apesar de nunca ter entrado.**

**Então eu praticamente só via o meu lindo salvador nas aulas de literatura, onde ele ignorava a minha existência. Tão injusto.**

**- O que eu estou perdendo, Cloud ? **

**Eu não precisei me virar para saber que era ele. Meu estômago revirou instantaneamente. Era tão incrível o poder que ele tinha sobre meu corpo. Como se fizesse de propósito.**

**- Oh, Tori, você estava aí ? eu não o ouvi chegar. – Cloud falou em falsa surpresa. Vampiros possuem sentidos aguçados demais para serem pegos de surpresa. – referia-me ao filme. Tão engraçado.**

**- Você costuma ver graça em coisas estúpidas, Cloud. – Victorious tornou a falar às minhas costas. Sua voz era calma. Engoli em seco quando senti a lateral gelada de seu longo dedo mindinho tocar levemente a lateral de meu ombro, e eu me amaldiçoei por estar usando uma blusa de flanela ao invés de moletom. – Como humanos, por exemplo.**

**Essa doeu. Encolhi os ombros e abaixei a cabeça. **

**- Victorious, já pensou em medir sua língua ? - A voz de Cloud era séria, calculista. Tão diferente de antes. Como se fosse outra pessoa. – Humor negro nem sempre é apreciável.**

**Pude sentir o olhar de Victorious cair sobre mim. Eu precisava sair dali. O nó na garganta me alertava que as lágrimas viriam a qualquer momento. Se eu chorasse ali, na frente dele, sem dúvidas ele me acharia patética. **

**Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Não com Victorious ali.**

**- Eu... – estava tão nervosa que minha voz saiu alta, e em seguida me levantei rapidamente, derrubando o balde de pipocas no chão. - ...Oh...- olhei para o balde tombado aos meus pés e fiz um careta. - ....vou pegar uma vassoura, desculpa ! – gritei, caminhando feito um robô em direção à porta.**

**Cloud era um grande fã de decoração. Na verdade, uma das empresas dele – sim, Cloud era dono de várias empresas, isso explicava o fato dos Maverick serem incrivelmente ricos – decorava interiores de casas, hotéis, igrejas, escolas, entre outros. Então não era nem um pouco difícil de imaginar que o chão da mansão fosse coberto por belos tapetes. E também não é nem um pouco difícil de imaginar que eu acabei escorregando no tapete, mesmo isso sendo uma verdadeira proeza para qualquer outra pessoa. Para mim, esse tipo de coisa era absurdamente normal.**

**Meu corpo foi tombando para frente, e eu podia ver o chão se aproximar cada vez mais, até que eu parei. Bom, melhor refrasear. Eu não parei, na verdade eu fui parada.**

**Apenas as pontas de meus dedos tocavam o chão, enquanto o resto de meu corpo planava a centímetros do mesmo. Algo gelado envolvia minha cintura, causando-me um leve arrepio. Um braço ? Cloud ? Anabelle ?**

**- Não seja descuidada, menina. – Mas a voz calma e deliciosamente venenosa que eu ouvi próxima a meu ouvido não pertencia nem a Cloud e muito menos a Anabelle. **

**Victorious me puxou gentilmente para trás, de forma que eu voltasse a ficar de pé. A gentileza de suas ações parecia contrariar seu tom de voz venenoso.**

**- O...obrigada. – gaguejei, não ousando olhá-lo, por que pioraria tudo e saí com um andar desajeitado pela porta da espaçosa sala de TV.**

**Assim que passei pela porta, meu andar se transformou em corrida. Cruzei a grande sala e segui até a cozinha. **

**Quando cheguei à cozinha, as lágrimas já desciam violentamente por meu rosto. Caí sobre os joelhos no chão impecavelmente branco e frio, enquanto segurava meus soluços. Inclinei o corpo para frente, enquanto apoiava as mãos no chão.**

**Droga, por que ele fazia isso?! Por que ele fazia questão de estragar tudo sendo maldoso? Por que ele me machucava com comentários desse tipo? Ele gostava disso? **

**Eram assim todas as raras vezes em que nos esbarrávamos na mansão. Ele sempre acabava comigo com um simples comentário maldoso, que parecia pior em sua voz macia.**

**O pior de tudo é que eu não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Por mais que eu tentasse, parecia impossível. **

**A verdade é que eu gostava dele. E esse sentimento crescia a cada dentro de mim. Talvez um dia ficasse tão insuportável que acabaria me matando.**

**Talvez eu o amasse. E isso era cruel.**

**Mãos frias pousaram em meus ombros. Em seguida essas mesmas mãos me puxaram para um abraço acolhedor.**

**- Shhhh...estou aqui...– Anabelle falava docemente, enquanto eu molhava seu ombro com minhas lágrimas silenciosas. **

**Ela sabia. Anabelle sabia o maior segredo de meu coração. Era ela quem sempre me encontrava chorando e me acolhia em um abraço. **

**Pouco depois, pude sentir meu corpo ser erguido totalmente do chão. Eu mantinha o rosto escondido no ombro de Anabelle, mas eu já sabia o que viria depois. Foi tão rápido que eu mal senti o vento contra minhas costas. Exatamente como das outras vezes.**

**O que veio depois foi a gostosa sensação do colchão macio da cama de casal – que Cloud havia comprado para quando eu fosse dormir por lá -. Pude sentir Anabelle se afastar gentilmente, e quando abri os olhos a vi sentada na ponta da cama, me encarando com preocupação.**

**O quarto fazia jus ao resto da casa. Era simplesmente enorme. A decoração e a mobília não deixavam a desejar. **

**Os dosséis brancos davam um ar levemente fantasmagórico ao quarto iluminado apenas por um abajour sobre o criado mudo.**

**- Direi aos outros que você não se sente bem. – Anabelle rapidamente me cobriu, secando minhas lágrimas com os dedos pálidos. – agora descanse. – deu um beijo rápido em minha testa e saiu pela porta com sua incrível velocidade.**

**Exatamente por eu saber sobre sua verdadeira natureza, eles não precisavam fingir quando estávamos sozinhos. Não precisavam esconder sua incrível força ou sua rapidez. **

**Estiquei a mão e desliguei o abajour, fechando os olhos, esperando o sono vir. **

_**Eu não tentaria mais fugir.**_

_**Eu não tentaria mais esconder.**_

_**Eu apenas iria aceitar, por que esse parecia ser o caminho mais certo.**_

_**Me pergunto o que Alec acharia dessa minha decisão. Será que aprovaria ?**_

_**Afinal, era o irmão dele...**_

_**Tão diferentes. Mas igualmente fascinantes.**_

_**Alec era fascinante com sua gentileza inocente. Como um anjo. **_

_**Anjo. Agora ele realmente o era. Será que estava agora me observando de algum lugar distante? **_

_**Meu anjo agora voava livre pelos céus. Era estranho, por que agora eu não conseguia mais sentir tristeza quando lembrava dele. Havia um sentimento que crescia dentro de mim e me aquecia por completo. **_

_**Alec nunca seria esquecido. Nunca. Ele havia cuidado de meu coração por tanto tempo, que quando ele se foi eu me senti quebrada. Ele havia significado tanto para mim.**_

_**Mas agora era diferente. Alec seria uma linda, quente e doce lembrança. Meu jardim. Meu santuário. Inesquecível.**_

_**Braços fortes me enlaçavam por trás, em um quente abraço. Lábios igualmente quentes tocavam a lateral de meu pescoço, fazendo arrepios percorrerem todo o meu corpo, e um suspiro escapar de meus lábios.**_

_**Era ele. Apenas ele conseguia me fazer sentir isso. Apenas ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse segura enquanto me abraçava. Então eu não tinha dúvidas de que era ele.**_

_**- Victorious.... – suspirei seu nome, enquanto ele intensificava os beijos em meu pescoço.**_

**Abri os olhos, encontrando a leve claridade do quarto. Sentei-me na cama, coçando os olhos. Primeiro o direito, depois o esquerdo. **

**Olhei o quarto a minha volta. A luz solar era peneirada pelas cortinas de seda. **

**Era estranho... Eu sentia meu corpo descansado mas...meus olhos ardiam levemente, como se eu não tivesse dormido o suficiente. Talvez se eu lavasse o rosto isso melhorasse.**

**Calcei as pantufas, me dirigindo até a porta branca de correr que dava acesso ao banheiro.**

**Abri a torneira, mergulhando as mãos em concha na água aquecida, enquanto inclinava o corpo sobre o mármore, lavando o rosto.**

**Eu lembrava detalhadamente do sonho que tivera. Tão quente.**

**Ergui o rosto, olhando para o espelho pela primeira vez naquele dia e me surpreendi.**

**Círculos avermelhados estavam envolta de meus olhos. Quando toquei aquela região, senti que a pele dali estava em alto-relevo. **

**- Mas o que...? – aproximei mais o rosto do espelho.**

**Olheiras ? Mas olheiras deveriam ser arroxeadas, certo ? E olheiras ficavam em alto-relevo ? Tão estranho... Será que eu havia me socado enquanto dormia ?**

**Que coisa mais estúpida de se fazer, se socar dormindo. Graças a Deus eu não estava em minha casa, por que se Matt visse isso ele com certeza faria algum comentário como:**

**- Meu Deus, então era mesmo possível você ficar mais feia. – então ele riria.**

**Urgh, aquele garoto estúpido! Algum dia eu iria afogá-lo!**

**Abaixei o rosto com a intenção de jogar mais um pouco de água nele – talvez aquilo melhorasse um pouco o inchaço -, mas eu estagnei prestes a mergulhar as mãos na água. Por que eu lembrei.**

**Eu lembrei o real motivo de estar com os olhos inchados. Cerrei os punhos, descansando-os dentro da pia.**

**Victorious havia sido mau de novo. Ele claramente não gostava de mim....**

**Ergui o rosto, encarando o meu reflexo no espelho.**

**Por que eu sonhava com ele quando ele era mau comigo? **

**Se ele demonstrava tanto desprezo por humanos, por que eu ainda sonhava com ele?**

**Por que eu não podia simplesmente tirá-lo de minha cabeça ?**

**Por que eu ainda me martirizava?**

**Quando desci para a sala principal, encontrei Anabelle sentada entre as pernas de Cloud, enquanto ele trançava seu longo cabelo louro-branco. Não estavam sentados no sofá, mas sim abaixo dele, no tapete. Aproximei-me deles.**

**- Bonjour. – Cloud falou em seu francês perfeito, sem se desconcentrar dos cabelos da esposa.**

**- Lizzie. – Anabelle sorriu, me olhando com o canto dos olhos.**

**- 'Dia... – cumprimentei ambos com um aceno, olhando a minha volta procurando pelo terceiro membro dos Maverick. Acho que eu não fui lá muito discreta, por que quando tornei a olhar Anabelle, ela me olhava penetrante. Também percebi que apenas ela estava lá.**

**- Já sei, Elizabeth ! – Não pude deixar de pular assustada quando a voz de Cloud soou empolgada às minhas costas. – Vamos lhe dar um tratamento de beleza completo! **

**É isso é normal do Cloud. Então esse tipo de comportamento da parte dele não me impressiona mais. Ele era um verdadeiro amante da beleza. Não só a beleza humana – que era fichinha comparada com a beleza vampírica –, mas sim a beleza de tudo. E eu com certeza estava horrorosa aos olhos dele com aqueles olhos inchados que mais pareciam frutos de socos do que lágrimas.**

**- Tori está em Londres resolvendo negócios da boate, então temos a casa só para nós! – Cloud pareceu ler minha mente, enquanto passava o braço por meu ombro, girando comigo e me conduzindo até a escada de mármore, onde ele parou, olhando por cima do ombro. – Belle, querida, poderia pegar alguns biquínis? Já sabe onde nos encontrar.**

**- Claro,claro. Não demoro. – Foi a resposta que eu ouvi de Anabelle, e pelo tom dela, ela também estava... Empolgada?**

**Tudo o que eu senti depois da resposta de Anabelle foi uma corrente de ar ao meu lado.**

**- Agora, vamos cuidar de você. – A voz melodiosa de Cloud soou acima de minha cabeça, e então ele me conduziu escada acima.**

**Passamos pelo corredor repleto de portas do segundo andar, indo até o final, onde ele se dividia tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita. Cloud virou a esquerda.**

**Diferente de antes, nesse corredor haviam apenas 3 portas: duas delas estavam nas paredes, e a outra estava no fundo, me encarando.**

**E foi exatamente pela terceira porta que eu e Cloud adentramos. Sinceramente, eu não sei como nomear aquela sala. Havia uma cama de massagem no centro, uma banheira alta de madeira em formato redondo – um ofurô -, uma cadeira preta de um material que lembrava plástico a um outro canto e um espelho que cortava todas as extremidades da sala. Diferente dos outros cômodos, não havia janelas, e a iluminação era mais fraca, dando um ar de noite – mesmo estando em pleno dia.**

**Não fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Anabelle sentada na borda do ofurô, já de biquíni. Belo biquíni, por sinal, e combinava perfeitamente com seu corpo bem feito. Ela rápida e graciosamente pulou para o chão de madeira, agitando a longa trança. Pude sentir Cloud retirar o braço de meu ombro.**

**Graciosa como uma bailarina. Assim era Anabelle. Quando ela caminhou até mim, seus pés não pareciam tocar o chão, apesar de estar na velocidade de um andar normal. Como se dançasse em câmera lenta. Ela estendeu algo para mim, e então eu notei que era um biquíni.**

**- Coloque. – Ela falou simplesmente, sem rodeios.**

**- Aqui? – Lembrei de Cloud. Ele ainda estava ali, certo? – Quer que eu coloque aqui?**

**Anabelle respondeu minha pergunta com um aceno de cabeça.**

**- Mas... mas...e o...**

**- Estamos sozinhas aqui, Lizzie. – quando Anabelle falou, olhei por cima do ombro, constatando que realmente estávamos sozinhas.**

**- Oh...**

**Anabelle me ajudou a despir minhas roupas, e em seguida eu coloquei o biquíni. Subi pela pequena escada de madeira e entrei no ofurô, pude sentir o delicioso cheiro de rosas invadir minhas narinas.**

**A água estava deliciosamente morna. Relaxante. Sentei-me, encostando na parede de madeira da banheira e deixando a água me cobrir até os ombros. Fechei os olhos, erguendo o queixo. **

**Pouco depois eu ouvi o som de alguém adentrando a água e lentamente abri os olhos, baixando o queixo e encontrando Anabelle com as costas contra o peito de Cloud, que por sua vez esfregava uma pequena toalha molhada nos ombros da esposa.**

**- Não é relaxante ? – Cloud parou de esfregar a toalha, pendurando-a na borda. O loiro me lançou um olhar simpático.**

**- Bastante. – concordei, sorrindo timidamente.**

**Tornei a fechar os olhos, levantando o queixo de forma que o topo de minha cabeça encostasse na parede da banheira. **

**Não sei exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado quando alguém me sacudiu gentilmente. **

**Aquele dia se seguiu por limpeza de pele, massagem, tratamento capilar e sobrancelhas feitas. Quando encarei meu reflexo no vasto espelho daquele salão de beleza meu queixo caiu.**

**- Ah meu Deus. – Toquei meu rosto levemente com as pontas dos dedos.**

**- Gostou? – Ouvi Cloud perguntar animadamente.**

**Aquela não podia ser eu, podia?**

**Meu rosto estava limpo – sem cravos, espinhas, acnes -, com as maçãs levemente rosadas. Os círculos avermelhados envolta de meus olhos haviam desaparecido. Meus cabelos pareciam mais sedosos que o normal, além de estarem com um brilho incrível. Minhas sobrancelhas também estavam limpas. Bom trabalho, Cloud.**

**Eu estava prestes a responder a pergunta de Cloud, quando aquele som constrangedor veio de dentro de meu estômago. Uh oh. Fome. Corei. Pude ouvir o som da risada de Cloud. **

**- Desculpa. – abaixei a cabeça mais que envergonhada.**

**- Não se desculpe Elizabeth. – Cloud tocou meu ombro.**

**- Melhor levarmos ela para comer logo, Cloud. – Anabelle soou preocupada.**

**- Sim Belle, sim. – Então eu fui conduzida para fora daquele cômodo, só que dessa vez, na velocidade de um vampiro. E em segundos eu já estava na cozinha branca. **

**Puxei uma das cadeiras metálicas da mesa redonda e me sentei. Rapidamente a mesa foi servida por Cloud e Anabelle.**

**- Eu dou tanto trabalho para vocês... - suspirei, fitando a comida na mesa.**

**- Ah, não se preocupe com isso. –Anabelle puxou uma cadeira na outra extremidade da mesa e se sentou. Cloud fez o mesmo. – Nós gostamos. – adicionou, fazendo-me olhá-la. Ela sorria.**

**- Agora coma. – quem falou foi Cloud... – Não faça cerimônia. – e eu obedeci.**

**Quando eu me dei por satisfeita, fomos os três até a sala de TV, e passamos o resto do sábado à base de filmes de terror – os preferidos de Cloud, por que segundo ele eram os mais engraçados -, comida italiana e pipoca.**

**Quando meus olhos começaram a pesar de sono, dei boa noite a Cloud e à Anabelle e subi para o quarto. **

**Eu passava em frente à porta dupla que eu sabia que pertencia à biblioteca quando me veio àquela repentina curiosidade. Parei, encarando-a.**

**Será que Victorious já havia voltado? Eu não o havia visto durante o dia inteiro. Será que...**

**Será que ele estava na biblioteca? As pontas de meus dedos acariciaram a superfície de madeira da porta.**

**Sei que devia estar indo para meu quarto, para a minha cama, mas...**

**Aquela curiosidade parecia ficar mais forte a cada segundo. Agora já estava mais forte do que eu.**

**Eu não devia fazer isso. Uma voz gritava em minha mente dizendo para não fazer. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei o bom senso e afastei as portas de correr.**

**Que desculpa eu iria dar para ele? Eu poderia dizer que precisaria de um livro. Boa, talvez colasse.**

**Mas o que eu encontrei atrás das portas me surpreendeu e decepcionou. Aparentemente a biblioteca estava...**

**Vazia – apesar das luzes acesas.**

**Adentrei o cômodo, juntando as portas duplas em seguida.**

**Basicamente era como qualquer biblioteca que eu já estive. Várias estantes de livros, formando corredores. Havia uma mesa de madeira escura no centro com um laptop aberto sobre ela. Me aproximei.**

**Haviam alguns livros amontoados na mesa, inclusive, um deles estava aberto. Me Inclinei sobre a mesa, jogando o peso do corpo para uma das mãos.**

**"Subitamente, Paul levantou-a nos seus braços e carregou-a para a parede, junto da janela, fazendo-o sem o menor esforço, como se ela fosse uma criança. Jane colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Paul, que lhe pareceu tão sólido quanto um tronco de árvore, acariciando os músculos de suas costas por debaixo do macio tecido de seu casacão. Ele tinha em si um odor ligeiramente de mofo que era em parte suor, e, em parte, qualquer outra coisa que ela não podia identificar, mas que era mais masculino que o cheiro característico de qualquer outro jovem que ela conhecera, algo que na realidade, a excitava ainda pousou-a no chão, mas suas fortes mãos não a libertaram, puxando-a para junto de si e tocando nos seus grandes seios através do tecido do seu vestido."**

**Parei de ler nesse instante, quando percebi que involuntariamente minha mão livre apalpava levemente meu seio direito por cima da blusa. Suspirei. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me tocava. **

**Fechei os olhos, começando a fazer movimentos circulares com a mão em meu seio. Uma sensação jamais sentida antes foi se estabelecendo em meu corpo. Era prazerosa. Quente. Viciosa. **

**Eu imaginava uma outra mão ao invés da minha. Uma mão grande, de dedos longos e gelada. Mordi o lábio inferior.**

**Uma outra sensação estabeleceu-se em meu corpo. Um leve pulsar entre minhas pernas. **

**Como que por puro instinto, a mão que estava sobre meu seio foi deslizando para baixo, passando por minha barriga coberta pelo tecido da blusa e se instalando entre minhas pernas, por cima do moletom cinza. Meu sexo.**

**Comecei com uma massagem circular sobre meu sexo. Meus dedos inexperientes moviam-se timidamente de forma uniforme. **

**Um sentimento de urgência aos poucos dominava meu corpo com aquele movimento. Meus dedos foram perdendo a timidez, movimentando-se de forma mais rápida. Suspirei. **

**Victorious. Eu podia imaginá-lo me tocando. Me possuindo. Me tornando dele. **

**Minha respiração estava ofegante, e minhas batidas eram aceleradas. A possibilidade de alguém me encontrar naquele estado parecia não importar.**

**Então veio aquela explosão interna e eu fui desacelerando a massagem, até finalizá-la. A força abandonou meu corpo e minhas pernas cederam. **


	6. capítulo V

**_N/A: NC-18 (18+), contém cenas de sexo explícito._**

**Capítulo V**

"**I wanna do bad things with you"**

**(Eu quero fazer coisas más com você) Jace Everett – Bad things**

"**With the venonous kiss you gave me I'm killing loneliness **

**With the warmth of your arms you saved me, **

**I am killing loneliness with you **

**I am killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb **

**I am killing loneliness with you **

**With You "**

**(Com o beijo venenoso que você me deu eu estou matando a solidão**

**Com o calor dos seus braços você me salvou**

**Eu estou matando a solidão com você**

**A solidão de matar que transformou meu coração em uma tumba**

**Eu estou matando a solidão com você**

**Com você**** ) H.I.M – Killing loneliness**

"**Stay with me tonight**

**kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni**

**Stay with me tonight**

**furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku**

**Reflect my eyes"**

**(Fique comigo esta noite**

**então essas lágrimas poderão brilhar no céu**

**fique comigo esta noite**

**o caminho de quedas de diamantes**

**reflete meus olhos) Olivia Lufkin – Recorded Butterflies**

**Na manhã de domingo eu tive certeza de uma coisa: eu não devia ter entrado na biblioteca e feito... Bom, aquela **_coisa_**. Tudo bem que foi bom, mas...**

**Cada vez que eu lembrava do maldito fragmento que eu havia lido na biblioteca, meu corpo ficava incrivelmente quente, ansiando por mais uma dose daquela... **_coisa_** – a mesma **_coisa _**que eu havia feito na biblioteca.**

**Quanto ao sono, bem, o dito cujo se recusou a vir depois do episódio na biblioteca, então, em outras palavras, passei a noite de sábado para domingo totalmente em claro – não foi por querer.**

**Então foi compreensível que assim que Anabelle me deixou em casa eu fui direto para o meu sótão, desabando em minha cama. Sinceramente, não lembro de ter tirado os sapatos, mas que seja.**

**Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado quando eu abri os olhos. Uma coisa era certa: eu não havia dormido o suficiente.**

**Não, eu não havia acordado por vontade própria. Na verdade eu havia sido acordada.**

**A música alta vinda do andar de baixo invadia o sótão. **

**Trinquei os dentes, pondo o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça, numa tentativa de abafar o som. Sem sucesso. **

**Estava tão alto que mais parecia estar em minha cabeça. **

**Com um rosnado retirei o travesseiro de minha cabeça, me sentando logo em seguida. Minha cabeça latejava.**

**Minha irritação parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Cerrei os punhos, me levantando da cama. Desci a escada do alçapão em passos firmes. **

**Acho que se bombas possuíssem sentimentos se sentiriam exatamente como eu me sentia naquele momento: prestes a explodir. Aah, mas se eu fosse explodir, explodiria Matt comigo.**

**- MATT ! – Gritei com todo o meu fôlego em frente à porta do quarto de meu irmão. O volume da música ali já estava ensurdecedor. Ensurdecedor o suficiente para que minha voz fosse abafada e Matt não ouvisse. – MAAAAAATT! – Tornei a gritar, prolongando o apelido de meu irmão. Dessa vez eu também dava socos na porta, que estremecia com o som da música. Bom, não era só a porta que tremia. O chão tremia, as paredes tremiam, eu tremia. Enfim, tudo tremia. E mais uma vez, meu irmão não atendeu. – Ah, é assim? – estreitei os olhos, girando a maçaneta e empurrando a porta. – Escuta aqui idiota... - mas me calei quando vi que Matt não estava sozinho. **

**Além de Matt, haviam mais 3 ocupantes no quarto. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e lisos acima da nuca estava sentada sobre as pernas de meu irmão, com uma perna de cada lado. Sua blusa estava no chão, e aparentemente seu sutiã teria o mesmo fim, já que os dedos de Matt brincavam com o fecho. A ruiva estava de costas para mim, e meu irmão parecia estar beijando - ou algo próximo a isso- o colo dela, já que eu podia ver parte do topo de sua cabeça por cima do ombro da garota. Estavam sentados na ponta da cama.**

**Como eu sabia que era meu irmão? Por causa da carreira de pulseiras de pano que irmão usa no pulso esquerdo. Ele nunca sai sem aquelas pulseiras. Eu disse **_**nunca**_**.**

**No chão também havia um casal. Nesse, o fecho do sutiã da garota já estava aberto, e o rapaz passava as pontas dos dedos pelo espaço das costas antes ocupado pelo fecho. E também, aparentemente eles se beijavam na boca, já que o rosto dele era oculto pelo dela. As pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas.**

**Preciso dizer que corei furiosamente naquele momento? O que raios Matt tinha na cabeça? E onde estavam papai e mamãe numa hora dessas?**

**Eles estavam bem entretidos, heim? Aqueles quatro. Mal perceberam quando eu entrei. E bom, eu odeio ser ignorada. Arqueei ligeiramente meus lábios para baixo.**

**Cruzei o quarto, sem esbarrar no casal sentado no chão, parando em frente ao maldito aparelho de som. Ah, como eu adoraria ter uma arma agora, desse jeito eu poderia facilmente acabar com toda aquela barulheira com um tiro – e impedir que aquela coisa estúpida que perturbara meu sono voltasse a funcionar.**

**Eu olhei o aparelho de som de cima a baixo. Lancei um rápido olhar por cima do ombro para os outros ocupantes do quarto – que ignoravam minha presença ali – e me abaixei, engatinhando até ficar em frente ao vale entre a parede e o aparelho de som, onde encontrei o único fio que era ligado à tomada. O puxei com toda a satisfação, e nesse momento a música cessou.**

**- Que? – pude ouvir a voz confusa de meu irmão. Me levantei rapidamente, me virando para encará-lo. Assim que fiz isso, Matt olhou para mim, depois para o som e de volta para mim, e dessa vez havia entendimento em seu olhar. – SUA VACA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU SOM?! – ele se levantou bruscamente, se esquecendo da ruiva e derrubando-a de costas.**

**- Ai... – a ruiva gemeu com a queda. Voltei minha atenção para ela, que devolveu o olhar. Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e vergonha. Pisquei duas vezes e então a reconheci. Kate Perkins, do 2º ano. **

**Então meu olhar pousou sobre o outro casal. Eles também haviam se afastado e agora eu podia ver seus rostos, surpresos, olhando em minha direção. A garota eu não reconheci. Ela tinha uma expressão vulgar, e também parecia mais velha, como uma universitária. Já o garoto não me era estranho.**

**Lentamente me virei para encarar meu irmão, cruzando os braços em seguida.**

**- Matt, você 'tá muito ferrado, sabia? – Ah, cara, sempre quis dizer isso. Como é deliciosa a sensação de ameaçar seu irmão mais novo pentelho metido a adulto. Gargalhei internamente.**

**Mathew piscou duas vezes em confusão.**

**- Do que você tá... - Então ele parou, arregalando. – Não, você não vai contar pra mamãe e papai sobre isso! – ele apontou o indicador para mim de forma acusadora.**

**- Ah, não? – desdenhei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.**

**- NÃO! – Ele gritou. E nossa, como ele 'tava corado.**

**- Por que não? – Ergui ligeiramente o queixo, em uma pose arrogante. **

**- Por que... - ele passou a ponta da língua nos lábios, em nervosismo. – Ta bom... - suspirou, revirando os olhos. – O que você quer?**

**Ergui as sobrancelhas. Hoho, isso estava ficando cada vez melhor. **

**- O que eu quero? – ri internamente.**

**- É, é. Fala logo.**

**- Qualquer coisa?**

**- Qualquer coisa. – Matt garantiu, revirando os olhos.**

**Eu poderia pedir dinheiro e entre outras coisas. Mas sinceramente, seria desnecessário. **

**- Pare de ouvir música. – Fui direta. Sinceramente, acho que fui bem legal.**

**Mas enfim, acho que Matt não apreciou muito meu pedido. Bem, "apreciar" não seria bem o verbo....**

**A primeira reação dele? Bom, ele gargalhou, como se eu, sabe, tivesse contado alguma piada. Mas assim que ele percebeu pela minha expressão que aquilo não era piada, ficou sério instantaneamente. **

**- Como é? – Matt ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, descrente. – 'Tá falando sério?**

**- Você disse qualquer coisa. – falei em falsa inocência, lutando contra o riso. **

**- Mas isso... - Mathew pareceu falar mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. **

**- Mas isso nada. – cortei asperamente, fazendo Matt encolher os ombros. Oh, sim, sou bem assustadora quando quero. Os lábios dele se reduziram a uma fina linha. – É pegar ou largar. – adicionei.**

**Eu podia ver pela expressão de Matt que ele adoraria me matar naquele momento. Mas e daí? Eu quero matá-lo praticamente o tempo todo. Ou seja, é recíproco. Então, ok Matt, eu já sei que nós nos amamos loucamente.**

**- Ta bom, você venceu. – Matt cruzou os braços, emburrou a cara e desviou o olhar. Não pude deixar de arquear os lábios em um sorriso. Fim do jogo. Game Over. E eu venci.**

**- Bom negociar com você, Matt. – saí satisfeita pela porta.**

**Certo, admito que fui um pouco má com Matt, mas ele mereceu. E eu precisava extravasar minha raiva, ou então eu explodiria. E também, se eu não fizesse isso, a voz de Jonathan Davis não me deixaria dormir. Não que eu não gostasse de Korn – por que eu até gosto –. Mas quando eu estou dormindo não, ok?**

**Claro que Matt não iria parar de ouvir música, mas ao menos agora seria em um volume que não ultrapassasse os limites de seu "adorável" quarto. **

**O corredor agora estava silencioso, assim como a escada e o sótão. Dessa vez eu retirei os sapatos, para em seguida desabar sobre a cama. **

**Procurei a BMW preta com o olhar, enquanto adentrava o estacionamento da Academia ST. Louis na manhã de Segunda. Mas ela não estava lá. Estranhei. **

**Anabelle sorriu para mim assim que adentrei a sala, que estava praticamente vazia. Sorri de volta.**

**Sabe quando dizem que certas coisas são inesperadas? Bom, eu ouço isso todo o tempo, e os acontecimentos do último mês haviam sido bom...inesperados.**

**Algo inesperado também aconteceu na manhã de segunda, quando o professor adentrou a sala e eu o encarei interrogativamente e ele apenas sorriu um sorriso gentil, que não deixava de ser encantador.**

**- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. – Cloud saudou em seu francês perfeito, encostando-se na mesa de madeira que era utilizada pelos professores. – Sou Cloud Maverick, acredito que não me conheçam. – ele passou os dedos longos pelos cabelos, como um pente. – Irmão mais velho de Victorious. – eu o encarei, boquiaberta. – Hoje ele não pode vir, problemas de saúde. – deu de ombros. – Então, eu o substituirei.**

**Não era a primeira vez que eu o via fora da mansão. Apesar de sua beleza andrógena, ele usava roupas bem masculinas – fora da mansão -; terno Armani preto e camisa social igualmente preta, com os primeiros três botões abertos, dispensando a gravata, os cabelos louros e cacheados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Elegante.**

**Por que Cloud estava aqui ao invés de Victorious ? O que havia acontecido realmente? Por que vampiros não passam por problemas de saúde, já que para isso você precisa estar vivo. Teria sido algo grave?**

**Estava preocupada. E se fosse realmente algo grave? Nem Anabelle e nem Cloud pareciam perturbados, mas...**

**Vampiros sabiam fingir, e muito bem.**

**- Agora, eu adoraria saber seus nomes. – Cloud falou em seu tom macio e galante, deixando transparecer um leve sotaque francês. **

**Não sei se Cloud tem noção do que causa nas pessoas. Assim que a aula de literatura terminou e o vampiro loiro saiu da sala de aula, esbanjando sua elegância, pude ouvir suspiros femininos, risinhos e alguns comentários masculinos do tipo "Meu Deus, ele era mesmo... um cara?". **

**A beleza de Cloud é deslumbrante, até mesmo para os homens. Acredito que os mesmos fiquem um pouco perturbados por se deslumbrarem por um homem – mesmo esse homem sendo bastante e naturalmente andrógeno.**

**Olhei para Anabelle, que por sua vez, já me olhava.**

**- Parece que gostaram de Cloud. – falei, apoiando a cabeça em minha mão direita. **

**Meu comentário fez Anabelle rir.**

**- Por que ele estava aqui? – perguntei sem rodeios.**

**Por alguns segundos o rosto de Anabelle ficou sério, mas em seguida seus lábios se arquearam em um sorriso.**

**- Não aconteceu nada. – ela respondeu.**

**- Nada mesmo? E o Vi...**

**- Já disse, não aconteceu nada. – Anabelle assegurou. – Apenas negócios da boate. **

**- Ah... - desviei o olhar para a louça. Então eu havia me preocupado atoa, ele estava bem, certo?**

**Talvez fosse melhor assim, sem ele por perto. Quem sabe longe dele eu conseguisse parar de pensar nele? Então que ele se demorasse bastante com os negócios da boate!**

**Cloud era infinitas vezes mais agradável que Victorious. Começando pelo fato de que eu não me sentia abobalhada em sua presença. Já com Victorious...**

**Tão intimidador.**

**Ele também não gostava de minha presença. Sempre fazia comentários maldosos.**

**Será que...**

**Será que minha presença o incomodava tanto a ponto dele ter indo repentinamente para Londres?**

**Vampiro estúpido!**

**Anabelle e eu adentrávamos o refeitório. Uma coisa eu havia percebido nesse mês em Winchester: nem todos eram hostis com Anabelle. **

**As garotas a desprezavam, principalmente as populares, por invejarem sua beleza e inteligência. Mas os garotos não a desprezavam....**

**Na verdade eles...**

**Se sentiam intimidados....**

**Tão intimidados que chegava a ser incômodo. Era o mesmo que acontecia comigo em relação à Victorious.**

**Eu pude sentir um olhar sobre mim enquanto atravessávamos o refeitório e estranhei. Quer dizer... As pessoas normalmente agiam como se eu não existisse, certo? **

**Tão incômodo. Se existe algo que eu odeio é chamar a atenção, então podem continuar me ignorando? Obrigada.**

**Sabe aquela pressão mental que você mesmo cria de que qualquer erro no seu andar ou qualquer outro movimento possam ser motivos de piadas contra você? Passei os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente.**

**Mas... E se...**

**E se fosse Victorious?**

**Procurei pelo refeitório o par de olhos cor de mel que eu tanto amava. Me pergunto se os olhos dele eram assim antes se tornar vampiro. Um mel tão profundo que quase atingia um tom de verde. Nos meus sonhos, apesar de sua pele ser clara, não era pálida, também havia um leve tom rosado sobre as maçãs do rosto. Tão... **_Humano_**. Perguntava a mim mesma se ele havia sido assim.**

**Mas eu não encontrei o olhar de Victorious – infelizmente – e nem o de ninguém. Estranho. **

**Depois da última aula, me dirigi à biblioteca. Como o 3º ano A saia com dois tempos de antecedência nas 2ª feiras, eu teria de esperar até o horário de saída da turma de Matt.**

**Àquele lugar me trazia as bizarras lembranças do ataque vampírico. E também me fazia lembrar de meu antigo caderno. Será que eu o havia perdido mesmo na biblioteca? Agora eu duvidava disso...**

**Eu corria os olhos pelos vários livros enfileirados nas prateleiras. Havia uma edição de Romeu e Julieta na prateleira mais alta. ****Shakespeare, por que não? **

**Estiquei o braço e fiquei na ponta dos pés. Infelizmente isso não pareceu adiantar, por que eu ainda não alcançava a prateleira. Droga.**

**- Quase... lá...- falei entre dentes, tentando me esticar mais.**

**Enquanto eu continuava a minha infeliz tentativa de alcançar a prateleira e assim pegar Romeu e Julieta, pude ver por minha visão periférica uma mão passar por mim na vertical e facilmente pegar o bendito livro que eu queria. Ah, espera aí!**

**Voltei à minha posição normal e me virei para encarar o indivíduo.**

**- Ei, eu ia pegar esse liv... – mas parei de falar assim que olhei atentamente para o garoto. Ele por sua vez, franziu o cenho.**

**- Você não é a irmã do Matt? – ele perguntou. O mesmo garoto que tinha estado no quarto de Matt no dia anterior.**

**Era um garoto bonito. Do tipo que é chamado de descolado. O cabelo preto estava em um penteado bagunçado. Os traços eram levemente orientais. Usava um paletó cinza por cima de uma camisa verde água com alguns dizeres. Ele também era mais alto que eu. Aparentemente da altura de Matt. **

**- Sou. – Respondi, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar.**

**- Ah. – ele moveu a cabeça positivamente, em entendimento. – Bem que eu reconheci. – então ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Não como as pessoas normais fazem. Na verdade ele só bagunçou mais. – Você... – ele começou, puxando algo do bolso do paletó. Um maço de cigarros. -... Não está matando aula, está? – agilmente ele puxou um cigarro preto com a própria boca, devolvendo o maço para o bolso. Meu queixo caiu.**

**- Ei! – arranquei o cigarro de sua boca, jogando o mesmo no chão. – Não fume em locais fechados!**

**Odeio cigarros. A idéia de alguém fumando perto de mim é repugnante. E aquilo era um colégio. Não se deve fumar em colégios, certo?**

**Ele me encarou interrogativamente. Então deu de ombros. Que cara esquisito. Tinha que ser amigo de Matt.**

**- Você é bem esquisita. – ele bagunçou ainda mais o próprio cabelo. – Agora, pare de matar aula e me deixe fumar em paz.**

**Como é? Ele achava que eu 'tava matando aula? Estreitei os olhos.**

**- Eu não tô matando aula. – falei entre dentes.**

**- Não? – ele pareceu surpreso. – você é do útimo ano? – ele falou como um adulto que se impressiona com um grande feito de uma criança. **

**- 3º ano A. – falei secamente.**

**- Oh... - ele aproximou o rosto do meu. – quantos anos você têm?**

**Aquele cara estava começando a me assustar. **

**- 17.**

**Ele afastou o rosto.**

**- Mesmo? Pensei que fosse mais nova. – então, para piorar tudo seu indicador tocou meu seio direito. – falta volume aqui.**

**Ele fez isso. Ele realmente fez isso. Corei furiosamente, baixando o olhar até seu indicador. Quanta ousadia, heim? E o que ele havia dito mesmo? Ah, é "falta volume aqui". Ah, espera aí!**

**Meu sangue ferveu. Ergui os olhos para ele. Aquela maldita expressão despreocupada estava começando a me irritar. **

**Ergui a mão e o som de meu tapa foi como um forte estalo, fazendo o rosto dele virar-se ligeiramente. Rapidamente ele puxou o indicador que estava sobre meu seio e tocou a própria bochecha.**

**Não esperei outra reação. Não. Sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer comigo em resposta. **

**Passei por ele em passos apressados, sem olhar para trás para ver se ele me seguia ou não. Felizmente o som de seus passos não chegou a meus ouvidos. Mas ainda era muito cedo para cantar vitória.**

**Sai apressadamente da biblioteca, passando a correr. **

**Adentrei o banheiro feminino, que agora estava vazio. Me debrucei sobre a pia, encarando meu reflexo. Ofegante pela corrida. Ali eu estava a salvo do amigo tarado de Matt.**

**Na terça-feira, enquanto Anabelle e eu adentrávamos o refeitório, tive a mesma sensação esquisita de estar sendo olhada, assim como no resto da semana.**

**Quando chegou sexta feira, como de costume fui para a mansão de Cloud. **

**Jantei comida italiana – preparada por Anabelle – e depois fui com o casal de loiros para a sala de TV para mais uma sessão de filmes de terror – onde obviamente, Cloud riria.**

**Aquela noite estava seguindo um curso tão normal que sinceramente, eu não imaginava o que estava prestes a acontecer. Por que nada, definitivamente nada naquela semana que se seguiu foi tão surpreendente quanto **_aquilo_**.**

**Subi para o quarto que eu usava na mansão. A suíte ficava em um canto projetado. Precisava de um banho.**

**Eu desembaraçava os cabelos molhados com dedos, enquanto o resto de meu corpo estava mergulhado até os ombros na água morna da banheira. Quando terminei, cerca de 20 minutos depois, saí da banheira e me enrolei na toalha, saindo do banheiro espaços.**

**Fechei a porta branca de correr e dei meia volta. Gelei assim que fiquei na direção de minha cama.**

**O quarto era iluminado pela fraca luz do abajour. Havia alguém sentado na ponta da cama. Alguém que eu conhecia. Engoli em seco.**

**Nunca tive tanta certeza de seus olhos sobre mim como naquele momento. Tão intenso que era impossível desviar. A força que seu olhar tem sobre mim é tão grande que chega a ser assustadora.**

**Ele nunca havia me olhado daquele jeito. Tão assassino. Seus olhos estavam carmesim agora, contrastando lindamente com seus cabelos negros e pele pálida. Eu deveria correr?**

**Mas... Eu conseguiria correr? Minhas pernas pareciam se recusar a se mover.**

**Naquele momento, Victorious tinha a sensualidade de um predador, como Lestat de Lioncourt.**

**- Quem lhe deu permissão... – ele começou a falar. Seu tom era estranhamente calmo. -... Para bisbilhotar em minha biblioteca?**

**Engoli em seco. Então ele sabia. Até onde ele sabia? E como ele havia ficado sabendo?**

**Apesar de ter acabado de sair do banho, e não estar uma noite quente, minhas mãos começaram a suar.**

**- Responda! – ele rosnou ameaçadoramente. E como se ele se movesse na velocidade da luz, no instante seguinte ele estava bem na minha frente, a poucos centímetros de distância, me encarando com a fúria de seus olhos carmesim. E então ele me encurralou, afastando meus braços e prendendo meus pulsos contra a parede, fazendo a toalha cair a meus pés.**

**Ele...ia me matar ?**

**- Você sabia que... – ele continuou a falar, dessa vez o tom estava calmo, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Foi questão de segundos para eu sentir algo roçar em meu pescoço. Seus caninos vampíricos. -... Eu odeio pessoas bisbilhoteiras? – ele falou contra a minha pele.**

**Seu aperto contra meus pulsos era tão forte. Tão forte que meus ossos pareciam prestes a serem esmagados. Ele poderia me matar a qualquer momento. E esse pensamento me assustou. Afinal, o quão doloroso deveria ser morrer pelas mãos de quem você ama?**

**Então eu realmente o amava...**

**- O seu cheiro ficou impregnado por toda a biblioteca. O seu maldito cheiro. – ele continuou com aquele monólogo, enquanto seus caninos passeavam pela lateral de meu pescoço, arranhando. – O seu maldito cheiro não saiu de minha cabeça. Eu devia matá-la por isso... por atiçar meu desejo por seu sangue.**

**Ele... desejava...meu sangue ?**

**Medo. Vergonha. Dor. Amor. Todos esses sentimentos me atingiram de uma vez. Algo quente começou a rolar por meu rosto. Lágrimas.**

**Então ele realmente ia me matar. Pergunto-me o quão desprezível sou a seus olhos. Queria saber o quanto ele me odiava.**

**Essas indagações fizeram mais lágrimas rolarem. Uma leve tontura começou a tomar conta de mim. Meus joelhos pareciam prestes a cederem.**

**Então eu parei de sentir os caninos em meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que Victorious ergueu a cabeça e tornou a prender meu olhar. E agora seus olhos eram mel. O carmesim havia desaparecido por completo, assim como a fúria predatória. O aperto também diminuiu, tornando-se cuidadoso, leve. **

**Havia algo em seus olhos. Uma estranha... dor. Tão forte que pude senti-la em mim. **

**- Não chores, pequena. – quando ele falou eu tive uma estranha sensação de déjà vu, e então lembrei de um sonho que tive em minha primeira semana em Winchester. **

**Seus lábios frios tocaram minhas pálpebras, fazendo-me fechar os olhos e estremecer. Primeiro à esquerda e depois à direita. Tão inesperado.**

**Então ele fez aquilo que eu tanto desejava: me beijou. Não como Cloud me beijou quando nos conhecemos. Não. Ele me beijou como um homem beija uma mulher. Ele me beijou como um amante. E era a primeira vez que alguém me beijava assim. Tão inacreditável. E logo eu o estava beijando também. Não havia medo nem receio. Eu o beijava como se tivesse nascido exatamente com esse propósito. O encaixe de nossas bocas era perfeito.**

**Apesar de suas mãos serem como algemas geladas sobre meus pulsos, e seus lábios como cubos de gelo contra os meus, e eu estar completamente nua, não conseguia sentir frio. Na verdade, eu começava a sentir calor.**

**Rapidamente Victorious libertou meus pulsos, e suas mãos gélidas pousaram em minha cintura, erguendo-me em seguida. Como se meu corpo já soubesse o que tinha de fazer, envolvi seus quadris com minhas pernas, enlaçando sua nuca com meus braços.**

**Pouco depois, pude sentir o colchão macio bater contra minhas costas e o corpo de Victorious sobre o meu. Suas mãos grandes traçavam o caminho de minha cintura até a lateral de meus seios, e de lá, fazendo o trajeto até meus quadris. Seus cabelos longos e dedos caiam sobre a lateral de meu rosto, como cortinas. Nossas bocas ainda se exploravam intensamente.**

**Meus dedos desceram por suas costas, agarrando a bainha de sua camisa social, puxando com urgência. Eu precisava sentir sua pele sobre a minha, como se minha vida dependesse disso.**

**Os lábios de Victorious deixaram os meus, assim como seu corpo se afastou do meu. Abri os olhos rapidamente, encarando-o interrogativamente. Ele também me encarava. Havia algo em seus olhos que eu não soube decifrar. Minha respiração estava ofegante e meu corpo estava quente.**

**Ele foi desabotoando a camisa social lentamente – que por sinal era preta com finos riscos brancos verticais -. Céus, ele estava me torturando? Por que ele tinha de fazer isso tão lentamente?**

**- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. – ele falou o velho e conhecido ditado, como se lesse minha mente. Eu reviraria os olhos se eles não estivessem presos pelos de Victorious.**

**Quando finalmente o último botão foi desabotoado, e a camisa retirada, pela primeira vez meus olhos captaram a imagem de seu peito nu. Havia uma quase imperceptível penugem de pêlos pretos em seu abdômen definido. **

**Agora só faltava a calça social e o que quer que ele usasse por baixo.**

**Para a minha infelicidade, ele fez o mesmo ritual demorado para retirar a calça, o que parecia instigar meu corpo incrivelmente, já ele, parecia tão... controlado. Tão injusto.**

**Minutos depois, sua calça jazia em algum canto do quarto, assim como a camisa social e a cueca boxer preta. Agora ele estava completamente nu. Rapidamente a pele fria de seu corpo estava contra a minha pele quente.**

**Sua língua gelada deixava rastros em meu pescoço, parando sobre minha jugular e chupando com certa intensidade a pele daquela região. Meu corpo se contorceu com aquele gesto. Suspirei.**

**SUAS mãos esfregavam a parte interna de minhas coxas. Deliciosamente gelado.**

**Seus lábios desceram por meu colo, brincando com a língua. Suspirei gostosamente enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos longos – tão longos que deslizavam por minha pele.**

**Quando eu senti a ponta de sua língua contornar meu mamilo, não pude deixar de estremecer. Ele não permaneceu ali por muito tempo, tornando a abaixar.**

**Mais uma vez meu corpo se contorceu e eu suspirei, quando senti seus lábios frios darem selos demorados em minha barriga – que por sinal é bastante sensível -. Gelo em minha pele. **

**Seus lábios pararam abaixo de meu umbigo, onde ele começou a aplicar intensas chupadas. Gemi sentindo meu corpo pulsar.**

**Ele foi afastando mais minhas pernas, tornando a baixar os beijos. Seus lábios não tocaram meu sexo, como eu esperava. Ao invés disso, sua boca pousou na parte interna de minha coxa, iniciando uma série de chupões, causando-me arrepios. Mordi o lábio inferior.**

**Victorious foi descendo com a língua, passando pela lateral interna de meu joelho. Minha panturrilha. Meu tornozelo. Estremeci a cada movimento de sua língua. Cerrei os olhos.**

**Uma sensação quente e pulsante predominava em meu sexo, e eu tive de estremecer violentamente quando senti sua língua gelada contornando minha entrada. Era a melhor sensação que eu já havia experimentado. Afastei os braços, entrelaçando os dedos no lençol.**

**Aquela era a minha noite de transição. A noite de minha vida. A noite em que eu me tornava mulher.**

**Quando o corpo gelado retornou para cima do meu, algo pressionou minha entrada. Um gemido de dor seguido por uma lágrima escapou de mim no instante em que ele entrou totalmente, mas isso durou pouco, já que segundos depois ele me calou com um delicioso beijo. Suas mãos seguraram as minhas e seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus.**

**A sensação de dor persistiu por mais alguns segundos, quando finalmente se foi. Ele começou a se mover lentamente, enquanto seus lábios deixavam os meus para sugaram o lóbulo de minha orelha. Envolvi seus quadris com minhas pernas.**

**Meus dedos pressionavam as costas das mãos dele, enquanto ele passava a se mover mais rapidamente dentro de mim. `**

**Àquela altura, meus gemidos já ecoavam por todo o quarto. O prazer que eu sentia era indescritível.**

**Forcei mais minhas pernas contra seus quadris. Eu precisava que ele ficasse o mais perto possível de mim. Como se apenas isso importasse.**

**Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo, enquanto meu corpo mergulhava em êxtase. Então aconteceu, aquela explosão de dentro para fora que levava com ela todas as minhas forças. O orgasmo.**


	7. capítulo VI

**N/A: Fiquei feliz com os Reviews. Obrigado pra quem comentou ^-^v**

**Capítulo VI**

**  
"O mundo findará em fogo, ouço aqui.  
Em gelo, ouço ali.  
Conheço bem o desejo, logo sou a favor do fim em fogo.  
Mas se houvesse dois finais, creio que sei do ódio a ponto de afirmar: ao destruir, o gelo funciona bem;  
Não fica aquém"**** Robert Frost – fogo e gelo**

**Eu podia sentir cada músculo de meu corpo dolorido. Era uma dor chata. Aguda. Mas não era forte.**

**Abri os olhos, sentindo-os pesados. Pisquei várias vezes olhando o quarto a minha volta. **

**Eu não tinha a mínina vontade de sair da cama. Será que Cloud iria achar estranho se eu passasse o dia inteiro na cama? Bocejei e fechei os olhos.**

**Estranho. Eu sentia como se meu corpo não tivesse mais energia alguma. Como se um aspirador tivesse sugado tudo de mim.**

**Então veio aquela vontade, que naquele momento considerei maldita. E o pior, não podia ignorar. A vontade que todo ser humano tem ao acordar: ir ao banheiro.**

**Abri os olhos mal-humorada, sentando-me em seguida. Pude sentir toda a textura do edredom deslizar por minha pele. Certo, aquilo foi... estranho.**

**Mas estranho mesmo foi quando olhei para baixo e notei uma coisa no mínimo curiosa. Eu estava... nua. Olhei incrédula.**

**Por que... Por que eu estava nua? Desde quando eu dormia nua?**

**Imagens vinham à minha mente. Dedos entrelaçados. Suspiros. Chupões. Entre outras coisas. Corei de imediato, levando a mão até a boca.**

_Aquilo _**havia acontecido de verdade. Santo Deus, eu havia feito **_aquilo_. **E eu havia feito **_aquilo_** com Victorious.**

**- Puta merda. – falei contra minha mão com aquele último pensamento.**

**Mas...**

**Corri os olhos pelo quarto. **

**Por que Victorious não estava aqui?**

**Meus pés tocaram o chão de madeira clara enquanto eu enrolava o lençol branco em meu corpo, prendendo-o debaixo dos braços e rumei para o banheiro.**

**Uma coisa que reparei enquanto encarava o meu próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro foi uma série de manchas roxas em meu pescoço, colo e mais abaixo. Também havia duas trilhas paralelas de arranhões que cortavam todo o lado direito de meu pescoço em sentido vertical. **

**Mordi o lábio inferior quando baixei o olhar e olhei as manchas roxas que estavam em minha barriga e pernas. Cada mancha daquelas havia sido feita por Victorious. Subi meu olhar e tornei a encarar meu reflexo. Então era isso que chamavam de "chupão". **

**- Belo chupão... – não pude deixar de comentar. – Ou melhor... - encarei as várias manchas em meu colo, próximas aos seios – chupões. – meu rosto esquentou. **

**Certo, eu havia perdido minha virgindade de 17 anos. Se eu me arrependia disso? Com certeza não. Mamãe costumava dizer que isso deveria ser feito com responsabilidade e com o "cara certo". Mas como saber quem é o cara certo?**

**A minha única certeza sobre isso é que eu amava o "cara" com quem eu havia feito. E não era o tipo de sentimento que uma aluna tem por seu lindo professor, paixonite adolescente. Não, na verdade era algo bem mais sério que isso. Eu podia sentir. **

**Como se eu sempre o tivesse amado, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo. Soa estranho, eu sei. **

**Mas e ele? **

**Esse sentimento era recíproco? **

**Mais tarde-vestia uma blusa de gola alta-, quando desci a larga escada de mármore, não o encontrei. Mas isso não era nada surpreendente para mim. Quero dizer... mesmo ele morando na mansão, eu raramente o encontrava.**

**Bom, talvez fosse melhor assim, sem encontrá-lo, por que sinceramente, eu não conseguiria encará-lo. Não depois de ter passado a noite com ele.**

**Quando desci o último degrau e pisei no chão da sala, encontrei Anabelle sentada no sofá. Ela parecia muito entretida em rabiscar algo em uma folha de papel em seu colo. Uma prancheta era usada como apoio. **

**Abri a boca para chamá-la, mas uma mão "intercedeu", tocando meu ombro de leve. Virei o rosto para encontrar Cloud sorrindo para mim.**

**- Belle está trabalhando em uma de suas criações. – ele falou como se lesse minha mente.**

**- Criações? – Franzi o cenho.**

**-Venha. – ele disse, me conduzindo gentilmente pela sala.**

**Passamos por Anabelle, que ainda continuava concentrada no que fazia. Sua expressão demonstrava extrema seriedade. Tão séria que parecia mais madura.**

**Adentramos um corredor – não muito extenso – do primeiro andar. A decoração era oriental – a preferida de Cloud -, como muitas coisas da mansão. **

**As portas como de costume, eram duplas e de correr. Cloud afastou uma delas, revelando o belo cômodo que havia por trás. **

**- Primeiro as damas. – Cloud sorriu, dando um passo para trás e fazendo gestos para que eu entrasse na frente.**

**- Oh. Ok. – Sorri em resposta e passei por ele. **

**Certo, eu já estava acostumada com o cavalheirismo de Cloud, mas isso ainda era algo novo para mim. Digo no geral. Eu havia passado maior parte de minha vida morando sob o mesmo teto com um verdadeiro poço de indelicadezas – Matt.**

**Meu queixo caiu assim que olhei à minha volta. Aquele cômodo era como um ateliê. Manequins exibiam belíssimos vestidos ao estilo vitoriano.**

**- Minha... nossa...isso....**

**- Sim. Tudo criação de Belle. – Cloud passou por mim. – Não é fantástico? – ele acariciou com a ponta dos dedos a manga de um dos vestidos.**

**- Sim... - sorri com o olhar. E eu realmente achei isso. Todos aqueles vestidos haviam sido feitos por Anabelle.**

**Uma melodia assoviada encheu meus ouvidos. Linda e doce.**

**- Belle sempre foi grandiosa... - havia uma perceptível devoção em seu tom. -... Mesmo quando ainda era humana. – Parou de acariciar para apenas observar o vestido, de costas para mim. **

**Várias perguntas se formavam em minha cabeça, mas estranhamente eu não conseguia transformar nenhuma em palavras. **

**- A primeira vez em que eu a vi foi na Paris de 1778. Logo soube que havia algo... algo de especial nela. – ele suspirou. – ela me sorriu amavelmente, sem desconfiar do que eu realmente era e me entregou uma flor. – riu graciosamente – Eu olhava confuso para aquela criança. Tão exuberante em seus 7 anos. Minha sede era quase insuportável, queimando minha garganta como fogo. O sangue dela cheirava tão bem... Tão bem que eu achei que não resistiria... - fez uma pausa -... logo meus caninos humanos estavam sendo substituídos por vampíricos....eu era guiado por meus instintos...- seu tom era sombrio - ....eu queria avisá-la para correr...ela devia correr...eu estava perigoso naquele estado....mas ela...apenas piscou com aqueles olhos azuis e....quando eu me abaixei com a intenção de mordê-la, ela apenas tocou meu rosto com o calor de sua mão. – tocou o rosto do manequim – Naquele momento eu parei. Como se estivesse congelado, enquanto ela me tocava. Quando sua mãe chamou por seu nome, aproveitei aquele momento de distração para me afastar...**

**Eu continuava querendo dizer algo, principalmente agora. Parecia tão pessoal o que ele estava me contando. **

**- A segunda vez... - ele continuou. –... Foi em 1789, quando retornei à Paris. Agora Victorious estava comigo. Já não era tão ruim,menos solitário. Não sabia se a encontraria novamente. Temia encontrá-la e não me controlar. – seus dedos deslizaram até o pescoço do manequim, onde deveria ser a jugular dos seres humanos – Então... veio aquele cheiro....aumentando o meu desespero....o sangue... – pausou -... estava tão forte...tão forte...sangue conhecido.....quando dei por mim, já estava parado em um beco escuro, sem saída. Um corpo ensangüentado jazia no chão, ela. Naquele momento eu prendi a respiração e me aproximei. Ainda não possuía total controle de meus instintos. Seu coração batia fracamente. Eu podia ouvir... Estava tão ferida que eu tinha medo de tocá-la e feri-la mais... mas eu não podia deixá-la ali, para morrer....então a levei para casa, o antigo casarão de minha família humana .....**

**Por quê?**

**Por que Cloud estava me contado algo tão pessoal?**

_Frágil_**. Ele parecia tão frágil agora. **

**- No começo eu não tinha a intenção de transformá-la... eu não podia deixá-la carregar o fardo da eternidade em suas costas delicadas.....eu apenas queria que ela vivesse .... Mas... ela não...ficava boa....então eu só...não tive escolha...**

**Na minha concepção, eu passava os fins de semana na mansão para que Cloud entendesse mais sobre mim. Sobre meu sangue. Como uma cobaia. **

**Por quê?**

**- Elizabeth... - a voz musical do líder dos Maverick ecoou pelo ateliê, espantando meus devaneios. -... Eu acabei por privar Belle de muitas coisas quando a transformei. – ele me fitou por cima do ombro, de perfil – Serei eternamente grato a você, pelo que está fazendo por ela.**

**Pisquei duas vezes. Do que ele tava falando?**

**Mas Cloud apenas me olhou penetrante, sem responder minhas indagações mentais. E depois, tornou a olhar o manequim.**

**A música assobiada tornou a encher o ateliê. Pousei a mão sobre meu peito esquerdo, sentindo as batidas de meu coração.**

**Uma outra perguntou começava a se formar em minha mente.**

**O que exatamente eu sou para os Maverick ?**

**Semi-cerrei as sobrancelhas. Até onde eu sabia, eu era a única humana a saber o segredo deles. O que eu sou para eles? **

**Eu poderia continuar minhas indagações ao som do assobio de Cloud, mas meu estômago roncou, dando sinais de fome. **

**O que Cloud fez? Ele gargalhou. Que vergonha, meu Deus. Por que eu não havia nascido um avestruz ao invés de humana, heim? Avestruzes podem esconder a cabeça em um buraco. Mas e eu? **

**- Desculpa... - fitei o chão.**

**- Não se preocupe. – Cloud falou em ar de riso, erguendo meu queixo com o indicador, me fazendo olhá-lo. – Como uma criança.**

**Como assim "como uma criança"? É assim que os Maverick me vêem? **

**- Venha, vamos preparar seu desjejum. – gentilmente, Cloud retirou o indicador de meu queixo e me conduziu pelo ombro. Refizemos o mesmo caminho pelo corredor, atravessamos a sala, onde Anabelle ainda fazia desenhos concentrada, e adentramos a cozinha. **

**O café da manhã como sempre foi de qualidade. Eu pude sentir o olhar de Cloud em mim, enquanto eu comia. Mas esse tipo de coisa vindo dele não me incomodava. **

**Eu repassava as palavras de Cloud em minha mente. Ele era o mais velho dos Maverick – apesar de sua jovem aparência -, além de ser também o líder. Tão gentil...**

**Mas apesar de sua gentileza, apesar de tudo, até mesmo ele quase se deixara dominar pelos instintos vampíricos. Claro que isso não deveria ser algo surpreendente para mim, quer dizer... O próprio Cloud havia dito que o auto-controle havia sido quase impossível. **

**A idéia de matar uma criança... Ele abominava isso. Mesmo na época em que seu auto-controle era fraco.**

**Quanto será que ele sofreu consigo mesmo? O quanto ele se odiou pelas vezes em que não se controlou? Ah... Cloud...**

**Eu não sei muito sobre ser um vampiro. Não faço idéia do tamanho de seus desejos e nem de seus instintos. Apenas sei que o sangue de crianças é extremamente apelativo – segundo Cloud – e também, há o outro tipo de sangue. O tipo preferido dos vampiros. O meu sangue é desse tipo...**

**Pensando sobre isso... Victorious havia dito que desejava o meu sangue. **

**O resto do sábado passou normalmente. **

**Sabe, uma coisa que percebi é que o amor torna as pessoas contraditórias. Ou isso era só comigo? **

**Quer dizer... O maldito vampiro de olhos cor de mel que não saia da minha cabeça. A história de sempre e blá blá blá. Bem indelicado da parte dele, heim? ir embora depois de fazer....**_aquilo_**. E sem dar a mínima satisfação, perguntar se foi bom, se doeu... nada. Absolutamente nada.**

**Uma parte de mim começava a sentir raiva dele, por não aparecer nem nada, mas outra parte...**

**A outra parte preferia assim, por que não saberia lidar com ele – Victorious.**

**URG! Que contraditório.**

**- Ah! Que se foda! – pensei alto. Alto até demais. Sinceramente, acho que pensar em Victorious o dia inteiro reduziu meus neurônios a geléia, por que eu havia esquecido totalmente que não estava sozinha naquela sala de tevê. **

**- Elizabeth... está se sentindo bem ? – Cloud perguntou hesitante. **

**Olhei envergonhada para o loiro, que me olhava preocupado. Deus, será que para ele eu havia ficado louca de vez?**

**- Ah... Eu... - fiz uma busca desesperada em minha mente por alguma desculpa. Mas... Será que é fácil enganar um vampiro? -... Desculpe... Eu... eu...vou para o quarto...estou...estou um pouco cansada...e....e...boa noite. – ahhhh, como eu sou patética pra dar desculpas esfarrapadas. Não sei se Cloud engoliu, mas ele foi legal, como sempre. **

**- É... humanos precisam dormir, não é ? – ele sorriu torto. – pois então, boa noite, Elizabeth.**

**- Durma bem, Lizzie. – Anabelle inclinou o corpo para frente. Estava sentada como de costume, do outro lado de Cloud.**

**- Obrigada. – me levantei e sai da sala.**

**Quando passei em frente à biblioteca, um leve arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e veio à tona àquela curiosidade. A de ver se **_ele_** estava atrás daquelas portas.**

**Olhei para dois lados, constatando que eu estava sozinha e dei um passo em direção à porta. Olhei por cima do ombro, e ainda não havia ninguém, então dei outro passo, encostando o ouvido na superfície de madeira.**

**Aparentemente o outro lado estava mergulhado em silêncio, mas... normalmente bibliotecas são assim, certo ? Lizzie, sua burra!**

**- Poderia, por favor, sair da frente? – a voz arrastada atrás de mim fez cada célula de meu corpo congelar naquele instante. Mas eu não ia olhar. Não, de jeito nenhum! Por que se eu olhasse eu iria me arrepender profundamente.**

**Meu Deus! Tanta hora para aparecer e ele escolhe exatamente essa? Ah, qual é, heim?**

**- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? – acho que em vida Victorious foi algo próximo a um torturador, por que foi totalmente torturante quando ele falou dessa vez, próximo ao meu ouvido. Seu hálito gelado roçando contra minha pele. Prendi a respiração.**

**Eu francamente não sei como consegui o feito de sair dali. Quer dizer... Eu fechei os olhos e corri, como uma presa corre de seu predador. Mas eu consegui. E foi... incrível ? Tudo bem que para Victorious eu devo ter me assemelhado a uma louca, mas... quer saber de uma coisa ? Eu sou uma.**

**Acredito que Victorious concordava plenamente comigo, em relação a minha sanidade, por que... bem...assim que eu corri, pude ouvir o som melodioso de sua gargalhada. Certo, quando eu olhei para trás ele já tinha entrado na biblioteca. Deus, por que vampiros têm de ser tão... rápidos ?**

**Quando adentrei meu quarto, olhei a volta, e por cima dos ombros, constatando que ele não havia mudado de idéia e me seguido para... sabe...mais uma...."visitinha"....**

**Não que eu estivesse muito interessada em uma "visitinha" dele. Longe disso.**

**Ah! 'tá bom, caramba ! Eu estava louca por mais um pouco da presença dele.**

**Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e suspirei. Por que ele fazia isso?**

**Que tipo de homem era Victorious? O que ele realmente sentia? E o que ele sentia em relação a mim?**

**Fogo e gelo. Quente e gelado. Apaixonante e odioso. Fatal. Ele era isso.**

_Mechas dançavam no vento noturno. _

_Alguém me observava. Mas... quem ?_

_Eu apenas via sua silhueta alta, e o brilho de seus olhos. Olhos bons._

_Havia também um brilho dourado abaixo de cada orelha. Brincos?_

_Ele estendeu para que eu pegasse, mas eu simplesmente não consegui me mexer. Era como estar congelada. Minha voz também não saiu quando eu tentei falar._

**Abri os olhos na manhã de domingo. Depois de constatar que eu ainda usava o pijama improvisado – ao invés de nada -, me dirigi para o banheiro.**

**Desci cerca de meia hora depois. Encontrei Cloud e Anabelle sentados no sofá, lado a lado. Pareciam entretidos em uma conversa baixa, mas no momento em que pisei o último degrau, suas cabeças se voltaram em minha direção.**

**- Elizabeth. – Cloud sorriu.**

**- Oi, Lizzie. – Anabelle também sorriu. – o café da manhã já está servido. – adicionou.**

**Eu acenei e me dirigi para a cozinha. Como sempre, a comida estava impecável. **

**Se alguém me dissesse a mudança radical que minha vida iria sofrer a um mês atrás, sem dúvidas eu riria. Quer dizer... Parece loucura, certo? Tornar-se íntima de vampiros e...**

**...perder a virgindade com um deles...**

**...sendo que esse "um deles" era também seu professor de literatura...**

**Colocando desse jeito, fica bem bizarro. Então, teoricamente deveria ser quase impossível me surpreender agora, depois de todos esses acontecimentos.**

**Mas essa teoria se mostrou falha no momento em que retornei à sala principal e encontrei os 3 Maverick's reunidos na sala. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando encarei as costas **_dele_. **Parei de imediato.**

**- Vamos. – A voz sedosa de Victorious ecoou por toda a sala. – Elizabeth. – ele olhou por cima do ombro, me encarando de perfil.**

**Como é? O que exatamente ele estava querendo dizer com "vamos." E-e-ele me chamou por meu nome?! Deus, o que raios estava acontecendo? Meu queixo caiu.**


	8. VII

**N/A: Esse é o primeiro bônus dessa fic, e não será o único. Se passa na visão do Cloud.**

Vick Moreira Cullen: Obrigada pelo comentário =D. E sim, começou a desenrolar xD~~.

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: Bom, sobre os sentimentos do Victorious, é um mistério o_o. Eu não tenho muito controle sobre ele quando tô escrevendo '-'~~, é como se ele ditasse as regras do jogo o-o *maluca*. Mas posso adiantar que ainda terão muitas surpresas envolvendo ele \o/.

.Dakotta. : Ahhhh, sério mesmo que vc gostou ? *-*  
Fico feliz, muito feliz \o/. Essa é a maior satisfação para quem escreve fic.

Também adoro o Cloud *¬*. Me amarro no jeitão andrógino dele *-*.  
Bom, espero que goste dos próximos capítulos =).

lalahpoison : Que bom ^-^. E obrigada por comentar =D.

LiLi Ylonen: Bom, eu tenho a história praticamente pronta já em minha mente \o/. E fico feliz que tenha gostado ^-^. Obrigada =D.

---------------------------------------------

**Bônus I**

_**"Seu nome é Outono**_

**Seu nome é Outono  
Sua cor é sangue  
Uma artéria subindo a colina  
Uma veia ao longo da estrada**

**Grandes glóbulos nas Aléias  
E oh, que banho de tinta  
Quando o vento agita a bacia  
E derrama a chuva escarlate**

**Salpica os toucados lá embaixo  
Junta as lagoas rútilas  
E num turbilhão de rosas  
Vai-se embora em rubras rodas"  
(Emily Dickinson)**

"**Heaven ablaze in our eyes**

**We're standing still in time**

**The blood on our hands is the wine**

**We offer as sacrifice"**

**(O Paraíso está em chamas nos nossos olhos**

**Nós estamos parados no tempo**

**O sangue em nossas mãos é o vinho**

**Que oferecemos como sacrifício) H.I.M – Rip ou the wings of a butterfly**

**Era como nascer de novo. Tudo o que eu senti naquele momento se resumia a isso. Sons, texturas, odores. Tudo, tudo estava incrivelmente forte agora. Mas havia algo mais impressionante. Tão impressionante que chegava a ser chocante. Por que depois de anos "na escuridão", nesse instante meus olhos viam claramente.**

**Me aproximei do espelho oval de meu quarto. Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa quando encarei meu reflexo. Aquele era...**_eu_**?**

**Eu tinha 13 anos quando uma doença levou a luz de meus olhos. Há exatamente 10 anos. **

**Mamãe costumava dizer que eu era um garoto bonito, mas....eu não me recordava de ter essa beleza que o reflexo me mostrava. Passei a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto. Sem falhas. Como uma boneca de porcelana. E o que era essa palidez ? **

**Uma sensação de queimação iniciou em minha garganta. Um novo desejo. Sede, mas não por água. Era sede por...**

**O que desejei naquele momento me fez sentir nojo de mim mesmo. Repugnante. Franzi o nariz.**

**A queimação começou a aumentar. Algo em meu reflexo havia mudado. Mais precisamente, em meus olhos. Haviam adquirido um tom de vermelho. Carmesim. Minhas mãos caíram ao lado de meu corpo.**

**O que estava acontecendo comigo ? Por que eu estava enxergando ? por que meus olhos estavam dessa cor ? Por que minha pele estava tão pálida ? E por que eu sentia sede...**

**...de sangue ?**

**Sangue.....parecia tão apetitoso agora. Fechei os olhos imaginando a luxúria de seu sabor, e não pude deixar de sorrir prazerosamente. **

**O som do roçar de algo chamou minha atenção. Abri os olhos e em um rápido movimento de cabeça em direção ao som, encarei as cortinas de meu quarto, que agora dançavam lindamente ao vento.**

**Deslumbrante. Como eu nunca havia prestado atenção antes ? **

**Cada ondulação. O tecido cortando o ar. Nada era perdido por meus sentidos. Nem mesmo o mais mínimo detalhe.**

**Tão lindo que eu poderia ficar ali por um tempo indeterminado. Eu podia sentir isso. Era como....se apaixonar...**

**Dei um passo em direção à janela, esticando a mão para tocar o belo tecido que dançava sensualmente ao vento. Como um chamado.**

**Mas exatamente no instante em que fiz isso, o vento sacudiu as cortinas mais bruscamente, desprotegendo a janela da luz do sol. Meus olhos queimaram, como se brasas fossem pressionadas contra eles. Rapidamente os fechei, forçando as palmas de minhas mãos contra minhas pálpebras. Virei o rosto para o lado oposto.**

**Meus joelhos cederam, e eu pude sentir a textura do chão de madeira contra a palma de minha mão livre. **

**Explicações....eu precisava de explicações.**

**Céus, será que eu estava ficando louco a ponto de imaginar aquilo tudo ? Ou talvez ..... não passasse de um sonho.**

**Não faço idéia do tempo que se passou enquanto eu permanecia de olhos fechados. Segundos, minutos, horas, dias, anos.....**

**A palavra tempo parecia ter um significado diferente agora, e ninguém precisava me dizer isso. **

**Minha paciência também parecia infinita agora. **

**Quando abri os olhos, o quarto não estava claro como antes. Meus olhos também não queimavam mais. **

**Admirei-me com a facilidade com que me levantei – nada doía, mesmo eu tendo passado aparentemente horas na mesma posição -, e caminhei até a janela. **

**As cortinas ainda dançavam sedutoramente, revelando vez ou outra a lua cheia dourada. Linda. Simplesmente perfeita.**

**O tecido da cortina acariciou a lateral de meu rosto, e eu me espantei com tamanha suavidade. Tornei a fechar os olhos, sentindo apenas as carícias.**

**Mamãe costumava acariciar meu rosto quando me colocava na cama. "Boa noite Cloud, meu anjo." eram essas suas palavras. Sua doce voz.**

**Mamãe....**

**Eu precisava falar com ela, olhar para o seu belo rosto, ouvir sua voz melodiosa. Abri os olhos e encarei a lua. Em seguida dei as costas e deixei o quarto.**

**Até onde me constava, estávamos na Paris de 1700. Minha família fazia parte da nobreza. Então era de se esperar que vivíamos em absoluto luxo. **

**O enorme corredor estava escuro – apesar de eu poder enxergar perfeitamente, mesmo com a ausência de luz -. Estanho... os criados costumavam ser competentes....**

**Então eu gelei. Um cheiro pútrido invadiu minhas narinas. Tão forte que era impossível ignorar. Também havia um som de zunido. Mas a parte mais chocante era que....**

**Eu não conseguia sentir o perfume de minha mãe.**

**Apressei meu passo. Tão rápido que eu podia jurar que estava voando. Eu sabia exatamente onde parar, e foi exatamente o que fiz: parei em frente a porta do quarto de meus pais. Estava entreaberta. E o cheiro vinha de lá. **

**Foi no exato momento em que empurrei a porta – e seu rangido encheu meus ouvidos de forma irritante – e dei uma olhada para dentro do quarto que percebi algo que não queria perceber. Era estranho mas....eu simplesmente sabia.**

**Talvez eu estivesse enganado. Talvez estivessem apenas dormindo. **

**Me aproximei da cama de casal. O cheiro insuportável estava impregnado em cada milímetro daquele quarto, atraindo moscas que sobrevoavam. Mas dessa vez eu podia facilmente ignorá-lo, por que estranhamente, respirar era desnecessário. **

**Toquei o rosto – agora cadavérico – de minha mãe. Papai estava ao seu lado. Olhos fechados. Adormecidos ? Não...infelizmente não....**

**Mamãe...**

**Papai...**

**Isso era mesmo real ? Não fazia parte de nenhum pesadelo macabro ?**

**Se for mesmo real....**

**Se está realmente acontecendo....**

**Então por favor....por favor me mate...**

**Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. E assim o fiz. Como exatamente ainda é um mistério para mim. **

**Tudo o que sei é que quando dei por mim estava em uma clareira. Algo escorria de meus olhos. Lágrimas ? Passei o indicador abaixo de meus cílios inferiores e depois olhei para o mesmo.**

**Aquilo era....**

**- sangue ... – falei em um fio de voz, enquanto minha mão caia ao lado de meu corpo. Fechei os olhos com força. **

**Talvez assim eu pudesse fazer desaparecer....**

**Um som agradável encheu meus ouvidos. Era melodioso. Como o leve soar de sinos**

**Abri os olhos, encontrando uma figura sentada em um galho bem a minha frente. **

**Era um garoto. Por suas feições, devia ter por volta de 16 anos. Sua beleza era doce, como um anjo. Os cabelos castanho-claro caiam volumosos até os ombros, emoldurando o rosto pálido e fino. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda, astutos, me observavam. Os lábios cheios estavam curvados em um meio sorriso.**

**- Pobre criança... – ele meneou a cabeça, saltando graviosamente do galho em seguida, sacudindo os cabelos ao vento. Parando a alguns metros de mim. – Acabou de nascer... – Ele rapidamente se aproximou de mim. Como se seu corpo fosse o vento. Mas estranhamente eu pude ver seus movimentos, e logo ele estava a centímetros de mim. A costa de sua mão acariciou a lateral de meu rosto de forma suave, aproveitando para limpar o sangue. Fechei os olhos . – Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você....- sussurrou. **

**Cuidar de mim ? Do que ele estava falando ? Quem era aquele garoto ?**

**- Sou Mauro....e como disse.....vou cuidar de você...Cloud. –Ele respondeu minha pergunta mental, como se eu a tivesse falado. Nessa última parte, quando ele falou meu nome, eu abri os olhos. Ele mantinha o mesmo meio sorriso de antes. Era meia cabeça mais baixo que eu.**

**- Como....como você sabe o meu no –**

**- Sei de muitas coisas, Cloud. – Ele me cortou, pousando o indicador em meus lábios.**

**Foi naquela noite...que Mauro me deu a resposta que eu tanto queria....ele me explicou o que estava acontecendo comigo...**

**Mas a explicação dele....parecia tão....**

**- Isso é ridículo ! Vampiro ? – encarei Mauro descrente. – Pf ... você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso ?**

**- Cloud, Cloud...- Mauro revirou os olhos, como se estivesse entediado. – Tão teimoso...mas...- um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. - ...eu ainda posso te mostrar... siga-me **

**Eu ia perguntar algo mas nesse exato momento, Mauro se pôs a correr. E eu o segui.**

**Desviar das árvores era simples, e nem era preciso diminuir a velocidade. **

**- Consegue sentir ? – foi a pergunta de Mauro. E sua voz saiu normal, sem o mínimo sinal de cansaço.**

**- Sentir ? Sentir o que....- então um delicioso cheiro encheu minhas narinas. Era doce, como o mais puro mel. Eu quase podia sentir seu gosto. E uma queimação em minha garganta iniciou. Aumentava a cada segundo. – O que....o que é isso ? – um som encheu meus ouvidos. Algo como....gemidos ? **

**- Você ainda não teve a sua "primeira refeição", criança. – Então paramos. Era uma fazenda. Estávamos em frente a um celeiro, o som vinha de lá. Sem dizer mais nada, Mauro empurrou a porta, que rangeu um pouco, como um lamento. Adentramos.**

**Caminhávamos pelo vale que separava os estábulos, em meio ao feno. Os cavalos, apenas por sentirem nossa presença, começaram a se agitar, relinchar. Mas incrivelmente, aquilo não confundia o som de gemido, ao menos para mim, e agora parecia ficar mais alto. Mais rápido.**

**Havia uma montanha de feno do outro lado do celeiro –que por sinal, não era grande-. Meus sentidos estavam totalmente voltados para lá. **

**Algo mudou em meu corpo. Não sei dizer ao certo o que, mas agora beber sangue parecia incrivelmente agradável.**

**Lentamente nos aproximamos da montanha de feno. Demos a volta e logo estávamos na parte de trás. E lá estava ela, a fonte dos gemidos. Um homem penetrava uma mulher contra a parede.**

**Eu não era tão bobo a ponto de não saber o que era sexo. E aquela cena parecia instigar mais os meus sentidos. Meu desejo por sangue...**

**Mauro olhou por cima do ombro e me encarou de perfil. Seu rosto continuava angelical, mas havia uma diferença agora. E essa diferença era percebida em seus olhos carmesim. Seu lábio superior se ergueu, revelando caninos pontiagudos.**

**Eu deveria sentir medo. Eu deveria gritar e correr para bem longe, mas eu me sentia tão bestial quanto ele. **

**Meus lábios se arquearam em um sorriso, e Mauro, em um rápido movimento, quebrou o pescoço do homem, arrancando-o de dentro da mulher – que começou a gritar horrorizada – e cravando os caninos na jugular pulsante.**

**Eu não precisei de nenhuma instrução de Mauro, por que eu simplesmente sabia o que fazer. Tapei a boca da mulher, puxando-a para mim. Seu corpo era tão quente. Era impossível não ver o pavor em seus olhos.**

**Não sei ao certo quando o fiz, apenas que quando dei por mim, meus lábios tocavam o pescoço dela, como um amante. Meus caninos perfuravam sua pele e eu sugava toda a sua vida, em forma de sangue.**

**O prazer que aquele gesto me proporcionou foi incrível. Eu podia sentir o sangue quente e doce descendo por minha garganta, como mel.**

**Monstro, bebedor de sangue, demônio, vampiro. Eu era tudo isso...**

**Assim iniciou-se um ciclo, o da caça.**

**Se Mauro era cruel ? Sim. **

**Se eu era cruel ? Sim.**

**Impiedoso, belo, vaidoso, sedutor. Eu.**


	9. VIII

Vick Moreira Cullen: Acho que os vampiros se acham demônios desalmados por causa de todas as mudanças que ele passa logo quando se transforma. Sua dieta muda, sua força aumenta, sua agilidade, presença, etc. Eles as vezes se deixa controlar pelos instintos e tal. Ter que muitas vezes matar pessoas para se alimentar.  
Eu fiquei com pena do Cloud Tb =/.  
Huauuahuhauh xDDD~~, não, o Mauro não é gay. Quero dizer...não exatamente gay xD~~.

E sim, terão mais caps, aliás, muito mais caps. E desculpa pela demora para atualizar =/.

Jess Oliveira Masen Cullen: Ahh, desculpa pela demora =/. Nesse cap eu não sei o que aconteceu por que ele não saia de jeito nenhum _. Daí fui escrevendo a longo prazo. Mas vou procurar não demorar tanto assim nos próximos.

Lili Ylonen: Você escreve também ? =D Legal ^^.  
E poxa, que bom que minha fic ta ajudando, e desculpa a demora pra atualizar =/.

Lakina: Não vou parar com a fic, não se preocupe =D. Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^-^. E desculpa pela demora.

Helena D. Cullen: Perfeição ? *-* Oh my god *¬* Obrigada.  
Sim sim, salão de beleza em casa é Mara xDD~~.

.Dakotta. : Sim, o Cloud Mara era cego \o\  
heuheuheu, o tempo foi "moldando" ele xDD~~.  
Eu fiquei com muita pena dele quando escrevi =/.

Obrigada =), e desculpa pela demora.

**-----------------------//--------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------//-----------------------------**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Eu tentava me entreter com a paisagem lá fora. Não que eu conseguisse ver muita coisa, quer dizer....eu não me espantaria se estivéssemos a 300 km/h. Então tudo o que eu via eram borrões. **

**Mas eu precisava me contentar com isso. Se eu olhasse para frente, eu o veria por minha visão periférica, e isso já seria o bastante para desligar as funções de meu corpo. **

**Eu me sentia tão frágil quando estávamos apenas nós dois...**

**E que idéia era essa de me levar em casa? Até aonde eu sabia, ele não dava a mínima para mim. Se bem que...**

**Se bem que isso não o havia impedido de transar comigo.**

**O delicioso cheiro dele impregnava aquele carro junto com o aroma floral. Algo impossível de ignorar, mesmo se eu prendesse a respiração. Era como se pudesse penetrar meus poros e circular por minha corrente sangüínea. **

**Gotas de chuva batiam contra o vidro, e aos poucos a mesma começou a apertar. Certo, se eu havia trazido guarda-chuva? Não. Mas... eu não iria pegar muita chuva, iria ? Quer dizer... Victorious me deixaria em frente minha casa.**

**- Chegamos. – ele anunciou, ao mesmo tempo que o carro parou. **

**- Ahh...certo..... – ufa, finalmente chegou. Fiz menção de abrir a porta, quando seu braço longo passou por cima de meu ombro e seus dedos gélidos e pálidos fecharam-se com firmeza em meu queixo, virando meu rosto para que eu o olhasse. – uh...- essa foi a última coisa que disse, por que em seguida ele me beijou.**

**E não foi um simples beijo. Foi um beijo **_daqueles_**. Sua língua acariciava a minha, como uma dança. Então ele se afastou. **

**- Até amanhã, Elizabeth. – foi tudo o que ele disse. Sem nenhum "cuide-se" ou talvez um "meu amor". Talvez romantismo não fosse o forte dele, apesar de lecionar literatura. Só sei que meu corpo esquentou com aquele simples beijo. **

**Saí do carro para a chuva gelada e forte que caia sobre mim. Ok, ok, não apenas sobre mim. Mas enfim, não olhei para trás, mas eu podia ouvir a BMW dar a partida. **

**Por que diabos eu não carregava um maldito guarda-chuva comigo? Nem mesmo meu irmão é tão lesado a esse ponto. **

**Corri até a porta de minha casa – felizmente consegui a proeza de não cair – e toquei a campainha. Demorou cerca de 2 minutos para que meu irmão atendesse. Bom posso dizer que Matt não havia mudado nada em sua aparência, então...nada de surpreendente.**

**Papai e mamãe já haviam saída para o trabalho. Subi direto para o sótão. Assim que cheguei nele, fechei a porta do alçapão e fui tirando o casaco enquanto caminhava para a cômoda. A blusa saiu junto com o casaco, ambos encharcados.**

**Foi no momento em que a cama entrou em meu campo de visão que percebi que eu não estava sozinha. **

**A minha reação? Eu cobri meus seios – e por sorte eu estava de sutiã – e gritei. Não sei exatamente a ordem, mas que seja.**

**Certo, vamos falar de surpresas. Existem as boas e as ruins. Por exemplo: Quando você é surpreendida em seu quarto por seu professor de literatura vampiro, por quem você guarda um amor secreto, oh cara, essa é uma ótima surpresa. Mas quando você é surpreendida em seu quarto – seminua- pelo amigo tarado de seu irmão igualmente tarado, oh ou, isso é ruim. **

**Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele era bem bonito. Mas e daí?Ele ainda era um tarado, fumante e perigoso. E não. Não estou sendo exagerada! O sorrisinho sacana dele só piorou a situação.**

**- Bom dia, Lizzie. É Lizzie, não é? – ele olhou mais atentamente para meu corpo, e então seu sorriso sacana aumento. – Uau. Quem fez isso em você, danadinha?**

**Ruborizei na hora, por que eu sabia que ele se referia as manchas roxas.**

**- Sai do meu quarto! – Dei as costas e gritei. **

**Ok, por que Matt não aparecia para salvar o dia? Bom, não é nada difícil de imaginar. Devia estar agora em seu quarto, com o mp4 no último volume.**

**- Shhhh...Liz, eu não sou surdo, sabia ? E eu não vou te agarrar, se é o que pensa... -ele pausou. -... Afinal, não gosto de garotas de seios pequenos....- essa última parte, o maldito infeliz fez questão de apelar, falando próximo a meu ouvido. E aquilo foi arrepiante. Mas não arrepiante bom. Apenas arrepiante. E espera, ele havia...havia me chamado de garota de seio pequeno ? Oras mas que...**

**- PORCO DESGRAÇADO! – me virei, como num reflexo. E mais uma vez, encontrei aquela maldita expressão despreocupada. – SAI DO MEU QUARTO! – Sabe, já ouvi muitas pessoas dizerem que a verdadeira força está no coração, outras que está na mente, pois bem, a minha estava na raiva, por que eu milagrosamente consegui empurrar aquele oriental tarado e fumante para fora do meu quarto. Tomara que tenha rolado escada abaixo e se quebrado todo, filho da mãe arrogante! Mas eu não esperei para conferir isso, por que, bem... eu fechei a porta assim que o empurrei, e dessa vez eu usei a chave. Estava irada.**

**"Não gosto de garotas de seios pequenos" oras, que coisa mais horrível de se dizer para uma garota! Certamente as garotas com quem ele saia careciam de massa cinzenta!**

**Marchei rabugenta até a cômoda branca, por que eu estava começando a sentir frio. Precisava de roupas quentes. Precisava ficar bem coberta. E o mais importante: precisava ser algo de gola alta – por que meus pais não vêem marcas de chupões com bons olhos, e se vissem as minhas, sem sombra de dúvidas diriam: "Meus Deus, minha filha é uma vadia!".**

**Também tinha o oriental tarado e fumante. Deus do céu, será que ele iria dar com a língua nos dentes e falar sobre as marcas em meu corpo para meus pais ou... Matt?**

**Não que eu me preocupe muito com o que Matt pensa de mim, mas... Eu só não queria que ele soubesse disso. Isso é ridículo, eu sei, eu sei. Ele obviamente já transa, então por que ? É uma idéia tão contraditória.**

**Enfim, depois de estar devidamente vestida, tratei de passar o secador nos cabelos, por que a chuva traz o que há de pior nos meus cabelos, e se eu não queria acabar com um visual de poodle, o secador era uma ótima idéia. **

**Algo ressoou dentro de mim. Oh uh, fome. Eu sinceramente não queria ir lá embaixo. Não com aquele maníaco por peitos e cigarros lá. Bom, talvez se eu esperasse um pouco... quem sabe eu agüentasse até a noite. **

**Me joguei na cama e voltei minha atenção para o teto. Eu poderia me concentrar em algum acontecimento passado, não é? Vejamos... acontecimentos passados....acontecimentos passados...**

**Eu poderia pensar em Victorious, não é? Seria o mais óbvio e delicioso pensamento, mesmo eu não entendendo bulhufas dos atos dele. **

**Quer ser mais contraditório? Numa semana ele diz que sou estúpida – indiretamente -, na outra ele transa comigo, depois ele me ignora e depois me...beija ? Deus, existe maior contradição que essa? Acho que se tornar vampiro fazia de você alguém que tende para o desequilíbrio mental.**

**Ou quem sabe, Victorious mesmo quando era humano era meio... louco ? Talvez fosse isso. Os vampiros se atraiam pela loucura das pessoas. Essa devia ser a explicação plausível para o fato de meu sangue ser do tipo preferido dos vampiros: eu era louca.**

**Eu aprofundaria mais meus pensamentos sobre os vampiros que eu conhecia se não fosse o fato de meu estômago roncar alto. E dessa vez, eu até podia ouvi-lo gritar "comida! comida! Uaaaaaah!". **

**Preciso dizer que minhas opções quanto a ir comer ou ficar no sótão acabaram? Com ou sem o amigo de Matt eu iria descer, e também iria devorar alguma coisa. **

**Levantei da cama em um salto, destrancando a porta e descendo as escadas com certa pressa. Quando me dei conta já estava na sala, prestes a entrar na cozinha. O curioso é que eu não havia notado nenhum sinal do amigo de Matt. Ufa, felizmente. A última coisa que eu queria era encontrá-lo. E se ele fosse do tipo vingativo?**

**Uma coisa que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco foi encontrar meu irmão na cozinha, degustando um pacote grande de batatas fritas. Deus, aquele garoto é um buraco negro quando o assunto é comida. E não, não estou exagerando. Ele voltou a atenção para mim, enquanto levava um punhado de batatas a boca.**

**Foi como se o tempo parasse ali. Como se nada mais existisse. **

**Havia uma estranha seriedade nos olhos de Matt. Era perturbador. **

**Eu não sei o porquê. Juro que não sei. Mas naquele momento uma onda de emoções começou a aos poucos tomar conta de mim. Por que isso? **

**Era como se aquele não fosse meu irmão... mas sim alguém que eu não via há muito, muito tempo. **

**- Que foi? – Matt perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, mostrando os restos triturados de batata em sua boca. Okay, preciso dizer que isso foi bem nojento?**

**- Urgh... – fiz cara de nojo. – Mamãe nunca te falou que falar de boca cheia é o auge da falta de educação? – Ele deu de ombros e engoliu. – E cadê o seu amigo? – resolvi perguntar.**

**Matt me olhou de cima a baixo e depois riu.**

**- Você não faz o tipo dele, irmãzinha. Evan gosta de garotas bonitas. – Tudo bem que eu não fazia o tipo dele, por que ele também não era exatamente o meu tipo, mas... era mesmo necessário Matt falar aquela última parte ? Certo, estamos falando de Matt, o garoto idiota e estraga prazeres de vida sexual precoce. **

**- Ahh, cala a boca! – Mostrei o dedo do meio para Matt. **

**Evan... então o nome dele era esse, apesar do rosto oriental. Não que eu estivesse interessada, longe de mim!**

**Depois de comer alguma coisa subi para o sótão, para estudar as matérias das provas do dia seguinte. Segunda – feira daria início a semana de provas. Literatura, francês e biologia. Tudo em um único dia. O que mais me assustava era a primeira matéria, literatura. Algo me dizia que Victorious não seria bonzinho na correção apenas por... hã...ter transado comigo.**

**É, o domingo seria cheio.**

_Era uma colina como outra qualquer, ao menos aparentava ser. _

_O céu estava alaranjado pelo por do sol, dando um ar naturalmente romântico àquele ambiente. _

_Eu caminhava sem algum destino específico, o farfalhar da grama era como música para meus ouvidos._

_Fechei os olhos, enquanto a deliciosa música enchia meus ouvidos. Como piano e violino em sincronia. _

_O vento jogava meus cabelos e as laterais de minhas roupas para trás, mas aquilo não importava realmente. Podia parecer estranho, mas eu gostava. Era como...estar em casa. Não importava o quão despenteada eu ficasse, apenas eu estava ali. Aquele era como um paraíso particular. Um sentimento estranho, eu sei, mas aquele lugar tinha grande importância para mim._

_Abri os olhos, e a vi._

_Grandes e expressivos olhos cinzentos me encaravam. Seus longos cachos ruivos chicoteavam o ar. O rosto era delicado. Não dos mais lindos. Apenas delicado. Mas havia algo realmente atraente naquela mulher. Como uma poderosa e sábia rainha. Seu... espírito ?_

_Havia um volume arredondado em seu ventre, sob o vestido – que por sinal, não era desse século. _

_- Grávida? – Falei instintivamente, e ela sorriu com os olhos e pôs as mãos protetoramente sobre o ventre._

**Abri os olhos hesitante, sonolenta. O quarto estava gelado, mesmo com as janelas fechadas. Rolei para o lado e me encolhi sob as cobertas. Era necessário mesmo eu sair da cama?**

**Talvez se eu mentisse para os meus pais que eu estava doente....quem sabe eles me deixassem faltar ao colégio e ficar o dia inteiro na cama.**

**Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Infelizmente hoje era o dia que dava início às provas. Merda!**

**Me sentei mal-humorada, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar com a baixa temperatura. Olhei ao redor enquanto bocejava e percebi algo no mínimo curioso.**

**A janela estava... aberta ?**

**Por que estava aberta? Eu sempre trancava tudo antes de dormir.**

**A manhã transcorria normalmente. Você sabe, né? Aquela coisa toda rotineira de segunda feira de manhã. Café da manhã, caminhada até o ST. Louis, esse tipo de coisa.**

**Anabelle sorriu para mim quando entrei na sala. Diferente dos outros dias, a maioria dos alunos já estava em seus lugares, folheando os livros e cadernos. Eu havia esquecido o quão intolerante a atrasos era o meu **_amável_** professor de literatura. **

**Rolei os olhos sentei-me ao lado de Anabelle. Consultei o relógio de parede que ficava acima do quadro, criando uma divisória invisível.**

**Em 15 minutos ele chegaria. Isso era certo. Sempre pontual. Perfeccionista ao extremo. **

**Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como ele agiria comigo hoje. Será que aquele beijo significava algo como... compromisso ?**

**Namorar Victorious... como seria isso ?**

**Entrelacei os dedos e usei como apoio para o queixo.**

**Que tipo de namorado ele seria? O tipo que vai se apresentar para os seus pais? Que segura sua mão apenas por segurar? Que te aquece em um abraço nos dias frios? Que te leva ao cinema nos fins de semana? Que te dá flores e chocolate?**

**O ruído característico da porta se abrindo me expulsou de meus devaneios. Eu não precisava olhar, por que eu sabia que era ele.**

**Uma sensação de embrulho no estômago veio a tona. Olhei para Victorious com o canto dos olhos. Ele não olhava para mim, e nem para nenhum outro aluno. Para ser mais exata, ele encarava a mesa de madeira que ficava em frente ao quadro. Parecia tão... casual. E havia algo mais...**

**- Apenas lápis, borracha, caneta e corretivo sobre a mesa. – Sua bela e venenosa voz ecoava pela sala, enquanto ele puxava um grande envelope pardo da maleta de couro. – Sem erros ortográficos, e isso não é um pedido. Respostas curtas serão consideradas chutes... - fez uma pausa, rasgando o envelope e puxando a resma de folhas de provas. -... E eu odeio chutes... - a última parte falou entre dentes.**

**Quando virou-se para a turma, eu reconheci o "algo mais" nele. Para mim sempre fora quase impossível decifrar os sentimentos na expressão impassível de Victorious. Arrogância.**

**Não era exatamente um sentimento inesperado vindo dele, mas nunca foi tão claro como dessa vez.**

**Uma outra coisa também aconteceu. Algo inesperado. Demorou apenas alguns segundos, e poderia passar despercebido, mas meus olhos registraram. **

**Seu olhar pousou em mim, ao mesmo tempo em que ele estreitou os olhos.**

**Por quê?**


End file.
